Behind his Nazi mask
by Kagami Cutie
Summary: Rin's family had been separated, abducted and frightened by the Nazi soldiers. She was now, along with many other people who were blonde and either blue or green eyes, being put up for adoption. she and her group, spend their time in their cabin. Waiting. Hoping. That they would be adopted. The one thing that keeps Rin on her feet, is the mysterious male NAZI care taker.
1. Chapter 1

Kagami Cutie: Konichiwa! I decided to make this story after reading 'a girl named Eva' unfortunately I have no idea what happened in world war two besides the Jewish escaping this island who's name I forget. ANYWAY I'm pretty sure from what I have read I know a good amount to be able to write this story and not worry that I'm way off. I hope you like it!

I do not own vocaloid do I have to say that each chapter?

November 27th, 1938.

_Dear diary, _

_It was just another ordinary day at my house, my dad reading the paper in which he will burn afterwards, my mother cooking Dinner, and my Older brother, Rinto, was about to finish a book, and finally, I, was preparing for my birthday party._

_That's when they came._

_The Nazi took my family from our home! I was only capable of grabbing you, Diary, and many pens._

_They threw me, mom and my brother into what looked like a large truck._

_To think, my 14__th__ birthday party would be surrounded by many other Jewish people and the horrible Nazi. _

_I leaned on my mother's shoulder, and started to cry. My strong brother , too had a tear fall down his cheek._

_We were so scared. What would happen to us? What would they do to our father? Will we live?_

_Those are the questions that swept through my mind. When I have the chance I will write once more._

_Goodbye for now,_

_Rin Kagami._

A Nazi with blue hair took my diary, read it, spat at me, and then threw it back.

What a horrible way to treat another human being, just because they had different beliefs.

Rinto leaned down to my ear, "Keep that in plain sight, and they will eventually take it away!" he whispered.

I put my diary into the pocket of my dress. Suddenly the truck jerked to a stop.

The door was opened to reveal a Nazi "Boys, out," the man said with his cold voice.

My brother, and other boys had exited the truck.

The door closed, and the only noise you could here was the sound of the engine and woman crying,

We waited hours. It started to seem as if they were going to leave us here until we suffer from lack of food and water. My mother told me to be patient. Soon enough the truck, yet again, jerked to a stop.

A woman Nazi opened the door instead of a man.

"Alright, out!" she said. All of us, along with people from other trucks, got out and entered a large building. We were all shoved into a large room, where there were what looked like doctors.

People were dragged over to them, one by one.

Then I noticed something.

They only dragged the woman and girls with blonde hair. Then I remembered what father's news paper said. Hitler was going to make a _perfect _human race.

I was scared for my mother. Her hair _WAS_ blonde, but only as a child. It had turned brown over the years.

Suddenly my arm was pulled, and I was dragged to a doctor. He took my height, my weight, checked how thin I was, examined my eyes, my hair and finally he looked for any signs of disease.

He called for a woman, and she took me into a room, where I saw others that looked like me.

I noticed a crack in the wall. From it I could see my best friend, Miku Hatsune, among the crowd.

I was going to lose my mother, and my best friend. Me and her were the only Jewish kids in the neighborhood.

Surly enough boys were added to the group.

"ALRIGHT LISTEN UP YOU DAMN JEWS!" a woman with red hair yelled.

All of quickly turned, and paid attention.

"YOUR GONNA FOLLOW ONE OF THESE PEOPLE AND THEY SHALL TAKE YOU TO YOUR CABINS, AND OOFFICALY BE YOUR CARETAKERS!" she yelled, making sure EVERYONE could here.

We were put into groups. And I followed what looked like a young Nazi… BOY? WE ARE GOING TO BE TAKEN CARE OF BY A-A BOY!

I looked around, it seemed they grouped boys together, and girls together. Careful not to mix us together. It seemed to be a poor choice to give us a Male Care Taker.

We were taken to a cabin, mainly just one fairly big room with five beds. One to many.

"Sit, choose a bed," our care taker said.

I looked at him. Surprisingly he looked fairly like me. Probably a year or two older, maybe even three. He seemed to act cruel, but he looked at us with pity. As if he really cared.

"You may chat, everything will be explained when the warden says we may," he said, leaving the room.

It was five minutes of dead silence. So I took out my diary.

_Dear Diary,_

_A single day hasn't even passed and I'm already scared. I am sure I am going to Lose Mother and Miku-chan._

_Maybe even just as worse, our caretaker is a male!_

_Please wish me luck, I will write to you tomorrow and give you details._

_Wish me luck,_

_Rin Kagami_

"Hello, I'm Lenka. That's my friend SeeU there," said a girl with a long pony tail, wearing a school uniform and pointing to a girl who seemed to wear fake cat ears and have really long hair.

"Hi, I'm Rin," I said.

"EHEM!" a girl with long hair and a mean face said.

"Oh, and that's Lily," Lenka said.

There was a knock on the door, and the boy came in.

"I am aloud to tell you what will happen. You will be kept here and adopted. No one will care if you die before that is possible. You will not question the people who are adopting you. You are not to run away from them if they abuse you, until Hitler has won the war. You are now to follow me, for the warden's speech," he said, leaving. We followed him to a large room, with seats. We sat in the front row.

"Alright now Listen carefully because I am only going to say this once! You shall listen and do EVERYTHING we say. You shall eat EVERYTHING we tell you to. You shall not disobey. Do so, and there will be consequences. If you wish, you may shower whenever you like! Be warned though, don't try to leave. Don't try to worship whoever you god may be. If your care taker is the opposite gender, don't complain! They shall not harm you unless you disobey! And they shall not try anything! That is all, go to the mess hall!" the warden said. We went to the mess hall, hoping for a delicious meal. Instead we were served gruel at our group table. Luckily for me, my brother was behind me.

"Rin," he whispered.

"What is it?" I asked.

"Don't disobey, if my thoughts are correct you're the only family I have left. Without you I might as well be dead," he whispered.

"I won't if you won't ," I said. Then I felt eyes on me, and I continued to eat. I looked for the source of these eyes. Security cameras? No. Another kid? No. A guard? No. So who was the eyes?

Maybe Lenka was staring at me…no she was eating her fill. What about Lily? No she was to SeeU.

I couldn't seem to find the source of these 'eyes' I was uncomfortable and started to move around in my seat. As I ate I kept looking, but alas dinner was over, and I couldn't find the source. I returned to my bedroom, it was 'lights out' in one hour.

"So I was wondering. Do you think we might be adopted together? And become sister!" Lenka said to SeeU.

"Maybe! I hope they are rich!" SeeU gasped.

"If anyone here is going to be adopted by a rich person it's defiantly going to be me!" Lily boasted.

"How about you Rin?" Lenka asked.

"I don't care, as long as I'm with my older brother I could be living in a shack full of snakes and spiders," I said.

"I guess being with my REAL family would be nicer," Lenka said.

Our caretaker walked in. "Lights out," he said.

We immediately turned out the lights, and tried to go to sleep.

Kagami Cutie: Well? Was it good? Should I continue?


	2. Chapter 2

Kagami Cutie: I WAS gonna wait till tomorrow to write, but I was to bored so I started writing.

I do not own vocaloid.

I was trying to sleep, but failed miserably. I tried to act like I was sleeping, hoping it would randomly kick in. I gave up, and just started thinking. I thought about my mom, Miku, dad, Rinto, the eyes. They flew through my mind.

Suddenly I heard the door open, I pretended to sleep, hoping whoever it was would leave me along.

Something or someone took the hair that lay on my face and tucked It behind my ear. I had to force myself to relax. Then I felt warm air on my ear.

"Whatever you do, don't take a shower," a voice said.

Then I heard footsteps, and A the door close. I was scared out of my wits.

When I finally fell asleep it only lasted 5 hours, next morning I was awoken, fed, and put outside for fresh air.

"Rin wanna play on the swings?" SeeU asked.

"No," I said.

"You sure?" she asked.

"Yes," I answered. It seemed like thirty minutes before something happened. Apparently the co-warden had to come out in a bad mood. Just in time to see some guys fight. Worse thing was he already had a gun in his hand.

Rinto noticed this, and walked to me, standing in front of me so I couldn't see.

Someone pushed Rinto out of the way. It was the caretaker.

"Inside," he said.

"but, what about the o-," I started, then stopped realizing this could be considered disobeying.

The caretaker leaned down, I thought he was gonna hit me, so I braced for the impact. It never came.

"Don't worry, I'll get to them. Just hurry inside," he said, his voice was kind instead of his usual cold one.

I rushed inside, doing as he said. I don't get it. Don't the Nazi hate us? I rushed to my cabin and wrote in my diary.

Novemeber 28th, 1938

_Dear Diary, _

_The strangest thing happened! Last night someone told me not to take a shower, ironic right? In the morning my caretaker was being NICE! To a Jewish person like me!_

_Or…could it be…he saw threw my lie?_

_Oh, but diary I haven't told you my lie yet have i? _

_It's th-_

_Diary…I'm going to tell you later. I feel like I'm being watched. _

_I'm going now,_

_Rin Kagami_

"Rin do you know why we had to come in?" Lily asked.

"There was going to be a death, you didn't notice the co-warden with a gun?" I asked.

"No," she said.

I could feel the eyes, it made me shiver. Who was watching me? And from where?

I was feeling them all day at lunch, Dinner and in my cabin. It finally stopped when a woman came in.

"Anyone want a shower? Think wisely, hot water is low," she said.

"I would!," Lily said, hoping off her bed and following the woman.

Lily didn't come back that night… SeeU and Lenka kept asking the caretaker where she went, he kept answering that he didn't know.

I decided to take a risk, lights out was thirty minutes in. I walked out of the room.

"What is it? Need a glass of warm milk? Bathroom?" these were asked by anyone who came out.

"What happened to Lily? I want the truth. I know you lied to SeeU and Lenka," I stated.

"well.. it's hard to explain," he said with a sigh.

"Then show me! There has to be some sort of window right?" I asked.

"Yes, but I'm not allowed to show you," he said.

"Please?" I asked sticking my lower lip out and giving him puppy dog eyes. Father always said that was my secret weapon.

"It's gruesome, change you forever," he warmed.

"I'm prepared," I said. He sighed.

"Fine, you have to act like I'm going to punish you though, seem scared or something," he said.

"Okay," I said. He grabbed my upper arm, dragging me along. I had fallen on the pavement, knees first a lot. We had finally arrived at a ladder. I just realized, it was snowing. I was moving so much I didn't notice.

"Ladies first," he said.

Then I realized I was still wearing a dress. He would be able to see right up it!

"No way! You first!" I said.

"Well if you hadn't noticed, the ladder is slippery and your wearing leather shoes. You slip and I'm not there to catch you. Let's just say the pretty little head of yours, won't be so pretty," he explained.

I had no choice. "F-fine," I climbed up, no slipping. I saw a window. I looked down.

Bodies. Lifeless bodies. Boys and girls of all ages were in there. And I saw Lily. I stood there, staring, horrified.

"You see, instead of water they put gas in, taking up all the oxygen to slowly suffocate them," he explained.

"I-I want to go back now," I said.

"I knew it was going to be to much for you to handle," he said sighing. He helped me down to the ground, grabbing my arm again. Dragging me along. I was so scared. I don't think many kids will be left to adopt…

We arrived at the door, my head hung low.

"Do your knees hurt?" he asked.

"No," I answered,

"Want some warm milk?"

"no,"

"Bathroom,"

"No,"

I walked into the room, horrified.

After that I hadn't slept for two days. I was so tired and it was cold outside. I just felt numb. Then I fell to the ground, knees first. Then falling to my stomach, I was out cold.

I awoke in a cell. At first I thought it might be where the sick are treated, then I doubted it.

I reached to my neck for a necklace.

It was gone. I looked for my diary.

It was gone.

Pens?

Gone.

All I had were the clothes on my back, and a chain around my ankle.

It was so cold. So so cold.

I felt like dying there, run away from the pain. Join my father and mother and best friend again.

Then I remembered my brother. I had to stay strong. For him. I heard a door open, and I quickly turned to see caretaker.

"I have some of your things," he said.

"well give me them!" I said, reaching for what seemed to be a pen.

"Ah-ah-ah! You get them one-by-one one a day," he explained.

"Why?" I asked.

"it's better being here then listen to SeeU and Lenka brag," he said.

"Oh," I answered.

"Anyway, wanna pen?" he asked, holding one in front of me.

"Yes!" I grabbed my favorite orange pen, best working of them all.

"so how do I get more?" I asked.

"that's for you to figure out," he said.

"Could I have my diary?" I asked.

"That comes last,"

"Your unfair,"

"Do you know the _real_ reason you're here?"

"N-no,"

"they are gonna kill you all,"

THIS scared me. It scared me BAD.

"if your lucky you'll be adopted," he said, sending me a little relief.

"But then you have to give up your religion, become Christian or whatever your new family may be," he explained.

No big.

"what's the chance of surviving that long?" I asked.

"1/5" he answered.

"I'm so screwed…" I said

He slid down the wall, and sat next to me.

"Your lucky," he said.

"What? Why?" I asked.

"Because as we speak, some caretaker is whipping one of their kids, and if you hadn't noticed you were out cold for two days," he said.

"TWO DAYS! HOW AM I STILL ALIVE!"

"sheesh did you not notice that tube in your arm?" he asked.

….no….

"Of course I did, I thought it was for blood is all!" I lied.

"Sure, I'll take that pen back," he said.

"WHAT! NO WAY!' I yelled.

"You lied, so I confiscate something," he explained.

"I won't lie anymore! Swear!" I yelled.

_Knock Knock_

Care taker went to answer the door, looking serious.

Something is wrong…

Kagami cutie?: .


	3. Chapter 3

Kagami Cutie: well well well. I'm late.

I do not own vocaloid

Rin Pov.

"Well. She is awake now huh?" said the co-warden, walking in.

"Yes sir," Caretaker answered.

"And she looks perfectly healthy doesn't she? Len?" he asked.

"Yes sir," Care- Len said.

Yes man much?

"Good," he said, smiling. His smile suddenly turned to an evil grin "Put her to work,"

"Y-yes sir," Len stuttered. He turned to me "Follow,"

I followed Len outside. Everything changed. There was now a sharp, iron iron fence surrounding the, once, beautifully painted walls, some kid lay in the snow if the playground. Dead. And kids looked pale, walking around, pushing boulders, and throwing the dead in a fire pit. One tripped and fell. And was put in the pit to be burnt alive.

"You will burn bodies, with your brother," Len said. He pushed me and I grabbed a random body, dragged it and threw it in the hole. The smell of burning flesh was awful! I went for another body, and I saw SeeU crying. I walked over.

"SeeU what's wro-," I looked down… Lenka… she was dead. SeeU hugged me.

"She's dead! My best friend! She's gone!" SeeU cried into my rags.

"I know how you feel, they killed my best friend too," I said. "Get to work, people are staring,"

She went back to whatever she was doing. I took Lenka's hand and dragged her to the pit. I felt horrible doing this, nether the less I pushed her in. poor Lenka, never had a chance…

"GET TO WORK YOU MEALSLY BOY!" I looked to my side, a kid was getting whipped.

I tried to block it out. Suddenly I heard a yelp, I turned to see the boy being pushed in. I worked harder, grabbing two bodies at a time. Suddenly I couldn't see any more bodies nearby. Then I remembered the kid at the playground. Went to get him, suddenly I pushed out of the way.

"I'M NOT GONNA DIE! SO BACK OFF!" someone yelled.

"Okay Okay!" I said running somewhere else.

"NO MORE BODIES, ALL BODY BURNERS TO CABINS!" someone yelled.

"Ah Cabin, Horrible, cabin!" I muttered, I started to walk there when someone grabbed my arm.

I turned to see Rinto.

"Rinto!" I yelled hugging him.

"Rin be careful! Don't attract so much attention!" he scolded.

"O-okay," I turned then remembered something "Rinto don't take a shower! It's a slaughter house!"

"I won't," he said walking away.

I walked off to my cabin, when once again, I was grabbed by the arm. I looked up and saw Len.

"No," he said, dragging me back to the cell.

I was thrown in once again, surprised to see SeeU there!

"SeeU!" I said.

"Oh Rin you're here too! Some guy pushed me and I sprained my ankle. I thought I was done for! Then the Caretaker dragged me here," SeeU explained.

"But I was supposed to go back to my Cabin! Len why did you stop me!?" I asked.

"I have to watch her, which means I can't protect you," Len explained.

"Umm…what?" we turned to a confused SeeU.

"Len is helping me, not die," I explained.

"So…" SeeU put her hands together and smiled really big. "It's just like Romeo and Juliet! A forbidden love between a Nazi and a Jew!"

"Um… you read too much Shōjo manga," I said.

"**WELL WHAT DO YOU WANT ME TO READ?! YAOI!?" **she yelled**.**

"n-no," I said.

"Someone's cranky," Len commented.

"Well my ankle hurts and my family is dead and my friend died and Lily is lost!" SeeU explained.

"Lily is dead," Len said. It didn't seem like he cared.

"Len that was rude!" I said.

"ALLRIGHT BODY BURNERD GET TO WORK!" someone yelled. I walked out, and Len waited outside the door this time.

I saw a horrible sight. There must be hundreds of bodies!

One by one I threw them in. I heard screams, cries and panting.

About 3 kids were pushed into the fire, being shoved and whipped.

There screams will haunt me forever.

"WORK!" someone yelled.

I started taking two by two.

It seemed like forever before everything was done. I was soaked in blood because that kid pushed me again, into a puddle.

I walked back to Len.

"Inside," he said.

"Wait! Could I talk to my brother?" I asked

"No, inside," he said again.

"But-,"

"Tomorrow now inside!" he shouted. I ran inside.

He never made me so scared.

"Hey Len, could I have some pain medicine?" SeeU asked.

"We have none, but what I do have is bad news," he said.

"What?" I asked.

"I have been allowed to go home for a few days. To see my family," he explained.

"When?" SeeU asked.

"Now," he answered.

"Oh okay. I'll be very careful!" I said, knowing he would worry.

"Good, now I gotta go before they close the gates," he said, kissing my forehead an walking out the door.

HE KISSED MY FOREHEAD?!

"Rinny's got a red face! Rinny's got a red face!" SeeU teased.

"DO NOT!" I yelled.

"Do too! Your soo falling for him!" she said.

"Shut up!" I yelled.

Len Pov

NO WHAT DID I JUST DO!? HOW COULDI KISS HER AND JUST WALK AWA LIKE THAT!?

I thought about that all the way home. When I arrived, I was about to open the door, but it opened first and I was tackled to the ground.

Kagami Cutie: what do you think tackled him? Hmm?


	4. Chapter 4

Kagami cutie: chapter 4… I think

I do not own vocaloid.

Len Pov

"Ow! Rui! Rei! Get off of me!" I yelled.

"MOM! BROTHERS HOME!" Rei yelled, running inside.

"Welcome home," Rui said, walking inside.

I followed them to the kitchen where mother sat at the table eating bread.

"Hi mom," I said, smiling.

"Hello," she smiled back.

"anything interesting happen at the camp?" she asked.

"A bunch of Jews are dead," I said with a sigh. I looked at her, and not with a very happy face.

"I know you don't like it sweetie, but neither did your father. That's why he left," Mother said.

"Don't even bring him up!" I yelled, slamming my hands on the table, then I realized what I did "Sorry mom,"

"It's alright, but I'm kind of wondering if I should be concerned about what I found in Rui and Rei's closet," she held up a CD.

I looked at it.

"Spice?" I thought out loud.

"Yes," she said.

I looked at the 9 year old kids playing in the living room "Be concerned,"

"alright," she said, breaking the CD over the table.

"nice choice, anyway mom… I need to talk with you about something… important," I said.

"Alright," she said.

"well.. there's this girl and uh…."

"My son finally found a girlfriend hallelujah!" my mother yelled.

"She's a Jew, I've been protecting her," I said quickly.

"A jew?" mother said as her face grew serious, "be careful, don't get caught,"

"Don't worry I won't,"

"Is she with you?"

"No, she's still at the camp,"

"well for all you know she could be dead now!" she shouted.

"It hasn't been that long! She should be sleeping in her cell with SeeU!" I said.

"Len…Lenny…Lenard-,"

"I don't like Lenardo mom!"

"…Son, think about it. You may be nice, but leaving that girl with a bunch cruel Nazi's isn't helping her survive,"

"Well what do you expect me to do? Go back?"

"Yes! And hurry! It's a three-day trip back if you take the five train,"

"Thanks," I said, running out the door and to the train station.

I was lucky enough to be able to catch the five train before it left…wait a second… A THREE DAY TRIP!?

Three days later….

I made it just in time to see Rin work outside. I sighed in relief that she was still walking.

I also looked for he brother, and SeeU.

It looks like her brother hasn't been sleeping well, and SeeU was helping to move large rocks.

"Hey Len, right on time! Warden was gonna give someone the boot if she didn't talk to you, almost lost my job!" Kaito, my friend, laughed.

"Well I'll go find her," I said walking to the warden tent.

" ?" I asked.

"Yes? Come in!"

"Kaito said you wanted to speak with me?"

"Oh yes! I wanted to talk about a certain miss Rin Kagami,"

She smirked, I frowned.

Rin Pov…..

"SeeU! There's a big one over there," I pointed to SeeU as I dragged a body to the pit.

I threw it in, soon enough there was one body left. I grabbed it, but got pushed again.

"I SAID STAY AWAY!"

I stood, brushed the dirt off my clothes, then walked to Len in front of our cell.

"Hi Len, your back!" I said happily.

"SeeU is inside, go inside too,"

"Ok," I said, walking inside.

I sat on the floor, in the spot I liked most.

As I was examining the damage of my shoes, Len somehow must have walked over, because next thing I knew I was pinned against the wall.

"Why didn't you tell anyone!?" he asked.

"Tell anyone what?" I asked.

"Does this look familiar!?" he asked, holding up m cross necklace.

"my cross? Big deal,"

"Rin! You're not Jewish! You don't have to be here!"

"Yes I do,"

"Why!?"

"Because Rinto IS Jewish. He may be the only family I have left, I can't abandon him," I explained.

Len sighed, "Your such a handful," he said, sitting next to me.

"KAWAII!" SeeU shouted, obsessing over the scene that just played.

"SeeU, your ankle is fine now! You can walk to your section of the cell!" Len snarled.

"FINE! BUT I HOPE YOU KNOW I CAN'T SEE YOU GUYS FROM THERE!" she yelled.

"WE KNOW!" Len and I said in union.

"Well seems like winter is almost over, less people will freeze," Len said, trying to make conversation.

Oh great! I totally forgot about it until now. I could feel the shiver crawling up my spine. Out of the corner of my eye I could see Len smirking.

He did that on purpose!

"Are you cold? _Rin_? Here let me help you," Len pronounced my name funny, and put my so I was almost on top of his lap.

"So…even though your Christian…you'll do whatever Nazis say?" Len asked.

"Yes," I answered.

Len smirked, not good.

"Will you do anything _I_ say?" he asked.

"Y-yes,"

"Then kiss me," her ordered.

"EH!?" I shouted.

"And that's an order," he said.

I couldn't believe him! Why can't he just be nice like usual! I hate when he gets like this!

"_Well~?_" He teased.

I gave him a quick kiss on the cheek.

"Haha good enough," he smiled.

"Mean!" I yelled.

"Whatever, go to sleep," he said.

Kagami cutie; this took me way to long to write, now I got 2 more chapters for stories to write before I get furious with myself


	5. Chapter 5 long time, no see!

Kagami cutie: I hate school 79% more each year. I HATE SPANISH! IT'S WAY TO HARDC TO LEARN AT 7:40 IN THE MORNING! UMM HELLO! SCHOOL BOARD?! I HATE WAKING UP AT SIX IN THE MORNING! AND CARRYING AROUND A 6000000 POUND BACKPACK BECAUSE THERE AREN'T ENOUGH LOCKERS! Ugh! I had to get that out! But you guys agree right? Oh well! It's been a while! Hey, ya know I get writers block like… when the story is just getting good? Well you guys could help! Review what you think should happen! I do read each and every review I get! Sometimes I'll even message you guys back!

I do not own vocaloid!

Rin Pov.

It's been months since this "Adoption" camp has been holding us all hostage.

Most of us have died, or grown ill and weak.

I've seen so many corpses; I'll never be the same again!

One thing makes my day though.

A nice nazi.

A nazi named Len. ..

"Rise and shine sleeping cutie!" I was awoken to someone's annoying-at-times voice.

"Isn't it sleeping BEAUTY? Dummy…," I muttered that last part.

"Come one Rin, after work there will be big news! Good news!" Len said.

I sat up.

"Where is-,"

"SeeU? She started working early, to make up for all the time she lost with her injury," Len answered.

"Ugh.. ok," I said, standing up and walking outside to the new season of spring.

I started dragging the hideous corpses to the fire-pit. The stench of burning skin filled my nose.

"never get used to it…," I mumbled.

Soon enough, after about 23 corpses, I finally was able to go back to my cell.

Strange way to say it huh?

"Alright hurry inside," Len ordered.

"Could I uh… visit Rinto? Just for a second?" I asked.

"Quickly," Len said.

"Thanks!" I said, running towards Rinto's cabin.

Along the way I heard gossip.

"No way!"

"Yeah heard he got super sick,"

"I swore he'd be like the last to die!"

In curiosity I walked to the group.

"Who died?" I asked.

One kid pointed to a body lying by the slide, his head unable to be seen.

I walked over, just to get a glance.

The sight… made me lose all hope.

"Rinto…," I muttered, looking away.

"DAMN YOU NAZIS!" I yelled before running into my cell.

"Woah, what's the hurry?" SeeU asked.

"He's dead!" I yelled.

"uuh, who?" she asked.

"Rinto! He's gone! Now everyone is dead! So what's the point in li-,"

"Rin! It's time! Get your brother and SeeU and follow me!" Len said, happily prancing around the cell. "Hey why are you crying Rin?"

"Rinto won't be going wherever we're going," I cried.

"You mean he… I'm sorry Rin," Len said, giving me a hug.

"it doesn't matter anymore…," I mumbled.

"Well come on You two, something better than I could have expected awaits," he said.

"What's made you so happy?" I asked.

I of course found out the more suspenseful way.

"Hello girls! I am this nice Nazi's neighbor! I'm going to be your new mother- not that I can replace your old ones of course!" a woman said.

"We are… sisters now?" SeeU asked.

"Pretty much," the woman said.

Wonderful, the home of one of Hitler's people.

Next thing I knew I was in front of a big house.

"Oh My gosh," SeeU said.

"Huge huh? And since I didn't spend my 3 months away last time… I can do it now!" Len said.

"Mom?" a girl walked into the yard.

"Hi sweetie! This is Rin and SeeU, your new sisters,"

"I don't want sisters mom!" the girl shouted.

"Now, now! Please Mayu don't say that! Papa doesn't want you to have a brother!" the mother said, trying to calm the kid.

Suddenly I noticed that Len was out of sight, and I'm not sure if I can trust these people yet…

"SeeU," I whispered "Where's Len?"

"Len? I thought he was behind us the whole time," SeeU said.

"Len is with you!?" Mayu asked, very excitedly

"What's it…to ya?" SeeU asked.

"LEEN! OH LEN! COME OUT!" Mayu shouted.

"Quiet Mayu! You'll wake people," the mother ordered.

"LEN! YOU DON'T WANT ME TO WAKE PEOPLE DO YOU? COME OUT COME OUT WHEREVER YOU ARE!" Mayu yelled again.

"OK OK! Just shuddup!" Len said walking away from the side of the house and to us.

"Len! You came back from the nazi camp!" Mayu cheered.

"Yeah," Len said.

"Oh mama! Can you take these girls back now? They'll just steal Len from me anyway!" Mayu asked.

"I'm afraid that won't be happening," the mother said.

"Good, I don't want to go back to that nazi camp. Don't you agree Rin?" SeeU asked.

"Yeah," I said.

"Wait," Mayu said, suddenly growing serious "Your…Jews?"

"Yeah," SeeU said.

"I hate them mom," Mayu said.

I could see SeeU stiffen in worry.

"They leave…TOMORROW!" Mayu yelled.

"But we'll die if we go back!" I yelled.

"Jews deserve to die," she said coldly.

"Sweetie that's mean!" the mother said.

Mayu just glared at us before going inside the house.

…

Kagami cutie: ugh I hate homework! But don't we all? Well what do you think will happen next?


	6. Chapter 6 im late

Kagami cutie: LOST THIS CHAPTER 7 TIMES NOW!

Rin pov

Mayu kept me and SeeU under house arrest, just our luck that she was in bed with a cold.

"Len!" me and SeeU shouted at the house.

"Shush!" two sleepy-looking kids had opened the door. "To think your so informal! You couldn't be a friend of onii-san!"

"Uh… is Len…Kun? There?" SeeU asked.

The children narrowed their eyes.

"Len-san?"

"Acceptable," they said.

"And what's your relation with Onii-san?" the children asked.

"I am uh…" im not technically his girlfriend or anything… "Len-kun's close friend,"

"Okey dokey! He's in his room down the hall! Follow us!" the children stated.

We followed them.

They giggled and gossiped.

"I like the one with short hair better,"

"Agreed!"

"hey!" SeeU shouted.

"Hay is for horses," one said.

"She must be a horse!" the other said.

"Onii-san! Onii-san!" the boy yelled, knocking onto the door, while the girl glared at SeeU.

I just noticed they were twins…

"What is it Rei? Rui?" Len answered.

"Onee-chan and her annoying friend is here," the girl- who I guess was Rui, said.

"Oh Rin-chan, SeeU-san, come in!" Len said.

We walked in and sat down wherever possible.

"So Len, what with those an-," SeeU started.

"Don't mind them, they watch spice twenty four, seven," Len explained.

"Oh," I said, clueless of what 'spice' may be.

"So how you guys holding up?" he asked.

"Mayu has us under house arrest," I explained.

"Len where's your bathroom?"SeeU asked.

"Down the hall, last door," he explained.

"Thanks!" SeeU said "Now to avoid those little kids on the way…"

Seeu got up and ran out, "And I'm going to get a snack out of your kitchen too!"

"She'll eat all your food," I said.

"Meh, not much anyway," he said.

Then he smirked.

Good…

"Well I haven't seen my Rinny in a while!" he said, holding his arms out.

I just stared at his face nervously.

"What? No hug?" he asked.

"Well I just wasn't sure if that's what you wanted…" I explained.

"Well?" he asked.

"Oh right!" I said, giving Len a small hug.

I tried to pull away, but Len wouldn't let me.

"Uh, Len?" I asked.

"Why so hasty Rin?" Len asked. "I haven't seen you in three weeks!"

"Uh…" what was I supposed to do in this situation.

"RI-achoo! RIN!" I franticly tried to turn around, but Len still refused to let go.

"Mayu, I thought I told you to stay away from my house," Len said.

"Rin! I already caught ACHOO! SeeU! And then I find YOU cuddling with MY Len in his room!" May scolded, tapping her foot. "Now come here! We are going home!"

I went to stand but Len just pulled me onto his lap.

"I don't know what you're talking about Mayu, I'm not anybody's! no one owns me!" Len said, clearly irritated.

"Well miss Rin here seems to!" Mayu shouted and then started coughing.

"_Rin?_ Own _Me?_ I'm afraid it's the other way around if anything!" Len said. "Oh no offence though Rin,"

I was actually ok with it, he did seem to own me.

Because I owe him

Because he over powers me 100%

And I know he overpowers me because if he didn't I'd probably be walking home with Mayu, or better yet not in this mess at all.

"it's alright," I reassured.

"Whatever! I'm going to force SeeU to play a card game! And achoo! Rin, don't touch my Len any further!" Mayu gave up, to weak to fight anymore.

"whew, close call, I feel bad for SeeU tho-,"

"So I own you now huh?" he said, smirking again.

Come on be nice again! Please?

"I-I owe you, you helped me survive that hell-hole. So uh… I was just being nice and sparing you the embarrassment of being denied in front of Mayu!" I said…It was kinda true right?

" Mm hmm," he mumbled into my hair.

"We knew it! She wasn't just a friend of onii-san!" the two kids had walked into the scene.

"What?" Len asked.

"one-san told us she was just a close friend of onii-san! But really…" Rei snickered.

"Maybe is should be 'Len-Koi'!" Rui snickered also.

"I-I think Len-kun is perfectly appropriate!" I objected, feeling my cheeks heat up.

"No Koi? How disappointing!" Len teased.

"Could you let go now?" I asked.

"Hm? I let go a while ago!" Len said.

"O-oh, you are really teasing me more than usual!"

"so? It makes you blush, you look cute when you blush…" he said, helping me to stand.

"Argh, I should be getting home now," I said, not wanting to be teased any more.

"Sorry," he said.

"What?" I asked, surprised at the sudden apology.

"sorry, I realized a while ago that teasing wasn't exactly your… FAVORATE thing in the world! Guess I came off a little mean,"

"It's fine, really. Just a bunch of teasing doesn't come by…uh happily guess," curse my vocabulary!

"Sorry, I'll stop," he said, scratching the back of his head and staring at his feet.

"N-no just don't do it as much it's fine!" I said.

"Ok," he said.

"Well I should get going, bye," I said, feeling kind of guilty for leaving.

I felt… super guilty.

I couldn't even sleep.

A few hours passed, and it was midnight.

Still no sleep.

"ARGH WHATEVER!" I shouted, not loud enough to wake anyone though, and stomped outside.

I went to Len's and stopped when I was about to knock on the door.

I could wake someone…

I know I'm not lucky eno-

The door opened.

Guess I'm lucky.

Kagami cutie: doodly doodly doo.

Im bored.


	7. Chapter 7

Kagami here! Yes I'm late, schools in the way escuses escuses.

Oh, and we have a special guest in our opening today to answer a question from Illusion Island

Mayu: HOW COULD YOU CALL _ME _AN OC!? DISPICABLE! I am an upcoming vocaloid! Check the wiki! How could you think this –points to Kagami- MADE ME UP!? She's such an amateur! I mean just look at her sto-

Ehem! Okay! Thank you, Mayu! So uh I don't own vocaloid

Mayu: or else I would be an OC

Yes.. let's go on…

….._

I walked into the house, and tip toed around in the dark.

I'm crazy. Meeting Len made me go mad!

I looked back toward the door. I could leave now…

No! Guilt will just eat my soul!

I kept tip-toeing hating how my bare feet stuck to the wooden floor.

Finally I reached his room. I have gone mad, it's now a fact!

I sighed, and lightly knocked on the door.

…

I tried again.

..

Once more…

… darn it!

I tried opening the door.

No one locks doors in this house huh? Not that safe!

Not safe, look at me! I just wondered outside in the dark! I could have gotten into big trouble if some bad guy decided to mug me!

I walked into the room, closing the door behind me.

The window was open, and moonlight was enough to see around the somewhat familiar room.

"Len?" I whispered.

… I walked over to the bed.

"Len?" I whispered again.

"Huh…?" I heard him groan as he sat up.

"It's Rin," I said.

"Rin, what are you doing here?" Len asked.

"I felt a bit guilty and worried for just leaving earlier!" I explained.

"Well it's ok to feel worried sometimes, but you should NEVER feel guilty," he motioned me to come over, and I sat on his bed "You don't need to feel guilty for leaving someone when you weren't aloud to be there in first place. Being worried is ok though," Len explained.

"Have you ever felt really worried?" I asked. Stupid question I know, but I was TIRED!

"yeah, remember when I left. I kissed your forehead. I thought you would of hated me for just kissing you, and leaving just like that. I guess I over reacted though. Not to mention could have happened to you while I was here," Len sighed, fighting off sleep.

"Oh, well I guess I'll go home now," I said, looking to the door.

"No wait, your already here, and it's been a while since I've seen you, without Mayu of course," Len said.

I felt I'm being sucked into what happened last time.

"so?" I asked, curious at what he was getting at.

"So, why not stay the night?" he asked.

"I don't know… Mayu would get upset to find me gone!" I reminded.

"Who cares. Mayu is just a brat," Len sighed.

"Well alright. Is there a spare room somewhere?" I asked.

"I was thinking you'd just sleep with me. Did in the cell," Len smirked.

It IS just like last time. Dang it!

"Fine," I muttered, climbing into the bed.

I turned my back away from him, but turned back around when I felt arms snake around my waist.

"No," I said plainly.

"No cuddling? How unfair! You come in here, wake me up, and I can't even hold the girl I'm interested in?" Len complained.

"Len, your acting all weird again!" I said.

"I thought you said to do so less. Not never," Len looked upset, and turned his back to me.

… a few minutes passed, and neither of us said anything. I started feeling a bit bad for doing what I did.

Darn guilt.

"I guess… cuddling isn't that bad," I muttered, trying hard not to make eye contact when he turned around with his all-famous smirk planted on his stupid face.

I guess it wasn't _THAT _bad, it was kinda comfy.

I felt my face heat up at the thought.

…

..

…

..

…

"ONEE-CHAN!" I felt something jump onto me.

I groaned, and sat up.

"The twins…?" I said, rubbing the blur from my eyes.

"Onii-san made breakfast!" Rui shouted.

"Onii-san can cook!"Rei shouted.

"Let's eat!" they said together.

I got up, and followed them to the kitchen, where I sat at the table.

I was happy to see a plate of Eggs in front of me.

"Yum…" I said happily taking a bite of the egg.

"So do you like my cooking?" I heard Len say as he sat by me.

"Food . good," I said.

Pure bliss.

"oh look twins! A real life cave woman with no grammar!" Len gasped.

"OOOH!" the kids said in awe.

"Very funny," I said.

Of course, nice mornings like this don't last.

"RIN!" I turned my head to the now broken door where Mayu stood.

…..

Kagami: Mayu is ruining everything!


	8. Chapter 8

Kagami: well, I'm back.

I don't own vocaloid.

…

Well, everything went as you thought it would.

Mayu yelled, and I've been locked in my room for about two or three weeks?

It's been about nine days, but i lost track a little after four. I hate having to remember to cross out dates on a calender.

Of course, while I'm grounded everyone HAD to go to the carnival.

Well, I'm stuck alone in the living room now.

_Ding Dong_

Oh, how lucky. That is if it isn't Mayu.

I ran downstairs, and threw a big hallway. I opened the front door for a pleasant surprise.

"Hi Len!" I said "Thank god I was so bored!"

"Rin…" Len was staring at the ground, but looked to me with a smile "Let's go to the carnival,"

"I can't. I'm not supposed to leave, and Mayu will be there," I explained.

"I'll get you out of trouble, come on," Len smiled.

"Well… Alright," I said.

"Cool, go get dressed I'll wait here," Oh yeah I'm still in my pajamas!

I ran back to my room, and threw on a yellow sundress. Then I did my hair, and grabbed some sandals. Finally I ran downstairs.

"You look cute," Len commented.

"Thanks," I smiled, happy to be getting out of the house.

..

Well here we were, at the carnival.

"So what do you wanna do first?" I asked.

"hmm. How about Goldfish scooping?" Len suggested.

"Oh I love that game! My Mom, and Miku played that all the time!" I said with a cheeky smiled.

Some kind of aura seemed to wash over Len, but I couldn't think of why.

"Sounds like a good idea then," Len said, walking over to the game.

Len, and I grabbed one of the paddle-things, and started the game.

Len went for a goldfish that was close, but it swam away as soon as the paddle touched the water.

"you're doing it too quickly, and not steady enough!" I said. "Watch me,"

Swiftly, and slowly I started to move the paddle by the water, then I swiftly, and quickly got a fish.

"I did it!" I said. The man owning the game handed me a little bag of water, and I put the goldfish in it.

"Nice, you caught one," Len smiled warmly.

"yeah, it's kinda cute," I said, looking at the fish as we walked around.

Suddenly Len grabbed my wrist "Let's go on the Ferris wheel," he smiled.

Len was acting really weird.

I climbed into the Ferris wheel's carriage, but Len said something to the guy running it on his way there.

He smiled, and sat down on the other side.

"Why did you want to ride this?" I asked as the ride started.

"I needed to tell you something..." Len trailed off, avoiding eye contact.

"Is something wrong?" I asked.

The ride jerked to a stop at the top.

"I know what happened to your family," Len sighed.

"What… happened then?" I asked, somewhat not wanting to know.

"Your father, and grandfather, and any male friends without blonde hair were shot in the fields… I was able to talk to your father beforehand, he knew you were safe,"

LEN POV

I watched her face sadden as the words flew from my mouth. I decided to continue.

"Your mother, grandmother, and female friends without blonde hair were sent to a working camp. It's more brutal there than where you went," I explained further.

"they are all dead?" she asked, tears escaping from her eyes.

"Your mother is alive. Your grandmother couldn't take the labor, and she had a heart attack. I don't know about your friends… I visited your mother…she wanted you to know what happened. She said she loves you, and she's happy your safe," I felt horrible as she started crying.

After a few seconds I couldn't stand watching, I told the man to stop for five minutes, an it's been two.

I grabbed her arm, and pulled her over for a hug.

"Please don't cry," I begged "I can't stand watching you cry,"

'"I-I'm sorry. I c-couldn't hel-help it!" she cried.

I didn't know what to do in this situation, all I could do was hold her as the ride started to move again.

"Pleas, stop crying while I take you home," I requested.

"I'll Try," She sniffed, as the ride stopped for us to get out.

I took her hand, and I found myself staring in the face of a smirking Mayu.

"I see you made her cry," she smiled, walking away.

What a bitch!

I took Rin home, and was happy when she calmed down.

"How about we watch a movie," I suggested.

"s-sounds fun," she said, forcing a smile.

…..

Kagami: huh… well uh… was that good?


	9. Chapter 9

Kagami: alright! Chapter 9!

Get ready for some mayu hating time.

I don't own vocaloid.

…..

I put The Secret Garden movie into the VCR.

"What's this movie?" she asked, seeming sad.

"The Secret garden," I said, staring a static screen "The VCR isn't working,"

"It isn't?" she asked, disappointed.

"I could read you a book. Got one?" I asked, looking around the room.

"No," she sighed.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Mayu.

"Give me a second?" I requested.

"Alright," she said, toying with the remote.

I walked into the hallway, where I grabbed Mayu, and dragged her outside.

"I know what you did!" I yelled.

"What are you talking about?" she asked "I've done nothing wrong,"

"You, you devil's spawn, had a choice to help Rin, and Seeu's mom. You chose to leave them to rot in a prison," I said.

"HEY!" she yelled "I never wanted those girls! Especially not Rin! So what makes me need to take in their mothers too!?"

"What's your problem!? Every time I try to visit Rin you won't even let me go to the door!" I asked.

"YOUR OBVIOUSLY TO STUPID TO FIGURE OUT I LOVE YOU!" Mayu screamed.

"AND JUST BECAUSE OF THAT I CAN'T SEE RIN ANYMORE!?" I screamed back.

"NO! I SHOULD HAVE YOU ALL TO MYSELF! I LOVE YOU MORE THAN ANYONE!" she screamed.

"WELL I DON'T LOVE YOU!" I yelled.

This left her sort of shocked, as if she expected me to give up, and confess to her or something.

"Y-you don't mean that!" she laughed.

"I HATE you," I said.

Mayu seemed very upset by this, and angrily grabbed a rock, and tried to throw it at me.

She missed, and just stared at me.

"Let me keep Rin," I said.

"No!" she said.

"Let me keep Rin!" I said in a harsher tone.

She was silent for a bit.

"It's not my place to say who she can, and can't live with," she said, looking away.

"Right, I forgot that," I said, feeling like an idiot. "It's your mother's choice,"

"I still love you," she said.

I kinda pitied her, but I pity Rin more.

Rin lost everyone, but her mom.

"Give up," I said coldly, walking back inside.

Rin wasn't where I left her. I didn't feel like looking for her, but I kinda had to.

Mayu just made me really mad.

I went upstairs, and knocked on the door of her room.

"Rin? You in there?" I called.

"maybe,"

I opened the door, and found a sad Rin sitting on the floor, and writing in her diary.

I kneeled in front of her.

"Say, do you want to live together?" I asked her.

"Huh?" she said, surprised.

"I promised myself I wouldn't let anyone hurt you, but that's exactly what Mayu is doing. If your mother says you have a choice, then would you?" I asked.

She looked down at her diary.

"I can give you a day, or tw-,"

"If I won't be a burden," she said quickly.

"Of course not," I smiled.

This is the first time I've seen Rin so vulnerable, and weak. Could break anyone's heart then, and there.

Not Mayu's, or any other Nazi of course, they'd probably laugh.

"Rin-chan! Mayu-chan! SeeU, and I are home!" I heard Mayu's mom yell.

"Guess I'll go talk to her, huh?" I said, standing up.

"Mind if I come, too?" Rin asked, standing up.

"Sure," I said as I walked downstairs.

"Oh hello Len-kun!" Mayu's mom chimed, "Would you like some tea?"

"No, but thank you for the offer," I smiled "I'd like to request something,"

"Of course, what is it?" She asked.

"I'd like to have Rin live with me," I stated.

"With you? She can't be of your possession until the war ends, but she may stay at your house for as long as she pleases," The mother said.

"She is, of course, a lady. Ladies do not sleep in the same bed with men until marriage," she smiled "She must have her own room,"

I don't have anymore…

"What about with children?" I asked.

"How young are the twins?" she asked.

"Seven," I answered.

"That's fine then," she said "Anyway, I've got to get Mayu, and SeeU to bed! Whenever Rin wishes to go with you, she may,"

Didn't think it would be that easy.

I saw Mayu watching sadly from the living room, and I didn't care at all!

I turned to Rin, and smirked.

"Guess we won't be sleeping together this time,"

Her face reddened.

"You're being weird again!" She shouted.

"Whatever, let's go to the house," I said, leading her back to the house.

I opened the door, and she walked in. The twins were in the living room, playing with some toys.

"Onee-chan! Onii-san!" they smiled.

"Time for bed," I said to them.

"No way!" Rei said.

"You get to sleep with Onee-chan,"I said.

"Yay!" Rui smiled.

The kids ran to their room, and Rin was about to follow.

I grabbed her arm, and spun her around.

"no good night?" I asked her, smirking.

"Good night," she said, obviously knowing my plans, and trying to move around them.

_Rin Pov._

I get the smallest break from him acting weird! I learn bad… horrible news, and this what I get!

"Good night," I said, hoping for mercy.

"That's it?" he asked, smirking.

"Um… sleep tight?" I smiled, hoping he'd just think I'm an idiot, and leave me alone.

"Your smarter than that," he chimed.

"um… don't let the bed bugs bite?" I said.

"No…" he smirked, getting closer.

"Please stop acting like that," I begged, backing up a little.

He looked at me sadly.

"Sorry," he apologized.

"It's alright," I smiled, calming down a bit.

"I better go to bed then," he smiled apologetically, heading to his room.

Without thinking I ran in front of him, stood up on my tippy-toes, and kissed his cheek.

"Thanks for allowing me to live with you," I said, heading to the twin's room.

"Onee-chan!" the kids smiled from their bed.

"We made room in the middle!" Rui said, patting the middle of the large bed.

"Yeah!" Rei said with a cheeky grin.

I climbed into bed with the happy twins.

Strange how they change personalities after they know you for a day.

"Good night Onee-chan!" they chimed, snuggling me from both sides.

They do have some Len qualities.

…

Kagami- longish chapter? Hm?


	10. 10TH CHAPTER!

Kagami: I'm so sorry! I'm late times a billion! I've been getting in quite a bit of trouble…

No worries! No worries! I'll be trying to upload more often!

Well I don't own vocaloid!

…

I awoke strangely not in my room, and sat up.

Where was I?

I hopped out of the strangely comfortable bed, and headed to the door. Remembering I'm in my pajamas, I grabbed a suit case for a new outfit. Feeling satisfied with a white sundress, I grabbed the strangely warm door handle, I swung open the door to a bright hallway, where I took a left to enter a strangely messy living room with a TV still on.

"Hm strange... why is that strange? I don't know why am I talking to myself?" I asked.

Taking a right into a strange cinnamon smelling kitchen.

"Oh? Who are you child?" a woman with blonde hair in a messy bun asked.

"Rin," I smiled in this lovely dream.

"Hm? Are you a friend of Len?" she asked.

Then I realized I wasn't dreaming, for I remembered last night.

"Oh I know! Your that Jewish girl the neighbors adopted! The twins went to school, and Len was forced back to the Nazi camp," She explained.

"He already left?" I asked, a bit sad that I'm home alone today.

"Yeah, but if you'd like to say bye he left this box! He should still be at the train station if I'm correct," the mother said, holding up the wrapped box.

"Alright," I smiled, taking the box into my hands.

I turned, and walked out the door. After asking a few people for directions, I followed the sidewalk north.

I sighed, and looked at the box.

What was inside…?

Hm, curiosity killed the cat. I looked ahead of me.

Yet…satisfaction brought him back… I looked at the box, and grabbed the rim.

No! I shouldn't!

I shook my head to rid of the thoughts, and kept my thoughts on the sidewalk.

After a few seconds of boredom, I found myself reading my diary.

_Dear diary,_

_I got an early birthday present! It's a white bow for my hair!  
Oh no! I got to eat dinner! _

_Write to you tomorrow,_

_Rin_

I flipped the page

_Dear diary,_

_It was just another ordinary day at my house, my dad reading the paper in which he will burn afterwards, my mother cooking Dinner, and my Older brother, Rinto, was about to finish a book, and finally, I, was preparing for my birthday party._

_That's when they came._

_The Nazi took my family from our home! I was only capable of grabbing you, Diary, and many pens._

_They threw me, mom and my brother into what looked like a large truck._

_To think, my 14th birthday party would be surrounded by many other Jewish people and the horrible Nazi._

_I leaned on my mother's shoulder, and started to cry. My strong brother , too had a tear fall down his cheek._

_We were so scared. What would happen to us? What would they do to our father? Will we live?_

_Those are the questions that swept through my mind. When I have the chance I will write once more._

_Goodbye for now,_

_Rin Kagami._

My birthday! I forgot! Let's see we were taken away on the…24th of december! My birthday was on the 27th of December… Now it's February 12th… I missed my own birthday!

Feeling sad, and stupid I decided not to think for the rest of the way.

Finally arriving at the train station, I found myself watching a few serious faced people board the train.

Looking around I didn't see Len.

Has he already boarded?

Someone tapped my shoulder, and I flinched. Turning I saw the confused face of Len.

"Rin what are y-," he started.

"C'MON NOW! GET ON THE TRAIN, BOY!" the train driver yelled.

Len grabbed my arm, and dragged me onto the train with him.

Sitting in a seat in the back of the train, I began to panic.

"Len! I didn't want to come with you! Your mom said you forgot so-," I started to yell before a hand covered my mouth.

"It's fine! These trains go to, and from the two stations," Len smirked "Nice to know you didn't want to leave without a good bye, though,"

I pushed his hand away.

"Take your stupid box!" I shouted, pushing the box into his hands.

"Hm? This isn't for me," Len said, eyeing the box.

"What!? I came here for nothing!? Ugh!" I whined.

"Well it's kinda early, but you can have it now," Len said, throwing his hands behind his head, and getting comfortable.

"It's for me?" I asked, pointing to myself.

"Yeah, who else?" he smiled, stating the obvious.

I took no time in opening the gift, and was surprised at what I saw.

Tied around a new orange diary, with a pretty yellow pen was a white as snow bow.

Untying, and picking up the bow I saw my name written in yellow string. It was, now that I look, covering a small note. Picking it up. I read it.

_Dear adorable Rin,_

_Happy valentine's day_

_Len_

"Nice card," I stated sarcastically.

Len smiled, but didn't do much more than that.

Picking up the diary, I examined it.

Nothing to special, just a diary.

"Open it," Len smiled.

I opened it, but I didn't see anything so I went to the next page, and the next, and the one after that, and the one after that… continuing. What's the point of this!?

Suddenly something lightly touched my cheek.

Confused I turned to a smirking Len.

"Surprise kiss," he chuckled.

"Not funny!" I yelled.

"Hey you got a present! I deserved something back!" he pointed out as the train jerked to a stop, "Well I'm leaving now, see ya," He said, putting on his hat while standing up.

"Wait, how long will you be gone?" I asked.

"Only a couple days! No need to be so possessive Rin!" Len chuckled.

"I'm not being possessive!" I shouted as he got off the train.

After a few seconds the doors closed, and I started heading back home.

I hope other kids besides me, and SeeU were adopted… I wonder if Len is in charge, and helping anyone else. That would be nice.

…..

Kagami: too short? Let me know!


	11. Chapter 11

Kagami: Ugh… I really need a new laptop. Like, now.

Seriously if I lose this chapter, ONE MORE TIME, I'm throwing the computer at the wall AND WRITING THIS CHAPTER ON MY IPAD! That's right, my horrible, stressful ipad!

FRIDAY WAS REQUESTED, I GAVE YOU FRIDAY!

I don't own vocaloid.

….

I arrived at Len's house, and was kinda annoyed.

'Oh look it's that Jewish girl,'

'how disgusting'

'Hitler can't approve'

'no kidding'

Seriously? They were gossiping so loud, right in front of me!

Opening the door, I immediately was crowded by the twins.

"Onee-chan~ help us with our homework!" they whined.

"Uh…" I haven't been to school for a year now… "ok…"

"Yay! Follow us!" The twins smiled, dragging me to the living room.

They pulled me down to sit at the coffee, and I found myself staring at the easiest paper I had ever seen!  
9+7x0=?

"You do realize this has a time zero… right?" I asked.

"Yeah! What does that even mean!?" Rei whined.

"it means the answer is zero," I explained.

The twins looked at each other, before smiling big.

"Thanks Onee-chan!" they yelled, giving me a big hug.

I found myself suspicious. Then it hit me! They are EXACTLY like Len, they knew this problem. They knew I was coming home. They are miniature little Lens.

Finding myself pretty humiliated, and feeling stupid, I decided to get a snack from the kitchen.

I actually didn't know where anything is.

Now I feel even more stupid!

"Oh? Rin your back?" Len's mother asked, walking into the kitchen.

"Yeah… I actually came into here for snacks, but I don't know where they are," I explained.

"Oh, I have to go shopping… do you like fruit?" She asked.

"Yeah! Do you have any oranges?" I asked, hoping to get the food I missed so much.

"Oh of course! Those are my favorite!" She exclaimed, grabbing an orange from the bowl of fruit on the top of the cabinet "He're you go,"

I was handed the orange fruit… I meant that to sound like the fruit was the color orange.

"Thanks," I smiled, starting to peel the fruit as I sat down.

"So," she started "I come back from my sister's, and I find you walking around. Who are you exactly?"

"Well… I was taken to an adoption camp. Len was mine, and SeeU's caretaker. He, for some reason, started to protect me form dangers, and I got adopted by the neighbors, but Mayu was really mean so he let me live here," I explained quickly.

"But, we don't have any rooms…" She started sounding suspicious.

"I sleep with the twins," I explained.

"Oh, ok! Thank goodness!" She laughed, "well I guess Len is going to be gone for a while, would you like to go shopping with me?"

"Um…" I don't really want to… "Maybe another time?"

"Of course," she smiled, "Do you think you could watch the twins tomorrow?"

"Why?" I asked, confused at the sudden question.

"I thought of seeing Len, he hasn't been around the house long enough for me to see him. It would be easier if I just visited the horrid place," She explained.

"Oh! I didn't know you can do that!" I said, surprised.

I feel stupid once again…

"Yeah, you should visit him sometime. I think he'd like that," she smiled.

Oh, I'm sure he will.

"Yeah maybe I'll visit sometime," I said.

"If you want I can get your new mother to watch the kids, and you can come with me!" she smiled naively.

Oh, that sounds like pure horror!

"sure," I smiled painfully.

"Great! I'll go tell the twins!" she smiled.

'I think I'll just die tomorrow,' I thought, laughing a bit.

Then I realized, I'm going to that horrible camp again! Think about how I'll be treated!

WHY AM I SO STUPID!?

"NO!" a scream was suddenly heard through the household, and I went to check on the kids with their mom.

"I wanted to play with Onee-chan! It's no fair Onii-san always gets her to himself!" they complained to their unacknowledged mother.

"But I haven't even gotten to know her, yet!" the mother complained right back.

I'm going to say the family's 'teasing ways' came from the father.

"Mom!" the twins whined.

"What I say goes! I'm the parent, and you're the child!" The mother smiled in victory.

The children pouted, and ran to their rooms.

The mother, acting quite like a child, turned on the TV. She simply sat there on the floor, and started eating the kids snacks.

I decided to avoid the scene, and just… what was I going to do?

I could… what could I actually do?

Play a board game?

Watch TV?

Play with the kids?

Oh wait I know! The diary!

I decided hiding out in Len's room was probably the best.

_Dear… new diary,_

_I kinda just got you, and I'm really bored._

_I guess I'm stuck going to a adoption camp tomorrow, and I'm not all that happy about it._

_Reason one: I'm going to be treated awful by the Nazi!_

_Reason two: Len will be 90% likely to say "Clingy much? I was gone for a day!"_

_Reason three: I don't want to think of anymore problems!_

_So, yeah. My life is pretty messed up in a summary!_

_Maybe I should play with the twins? Maybe a game of tag?_

_What do you think?_

_Ya know, this wasn't as fun as I remembered… I'm probably just spoiled now! A diary was the only thing I had at the camp, I see a tv for a second, and BAM 'who uses a diary?'…_

_I don't actually know what else to write…_

_Uh, I guess I'll go then…_

_Your new owner,_

_Rin._

I sighed, and stood up.

Guess I'll just have to wait a day…

…

Kagami: and you'll have to wait a week!

I have to wait for someone to upload a story -_- it's been four months for one of these stories, come on!

Ah well, looks like this chapter was pretty short. Not much Len either. I like writing about him more than Rin…

Who wants the next chapter to be LEN POV?


	12. Chapter 12

Kagami: Happy early Christmas! No-wait-update for you guys!

Or Christmas, being it's already 10 pm, so a few people may read this on the exact day.

I'm in such a Christmassy mood!

Even if it took me 10 times to beat World Is Mine on Project Diva!

I don't own vocaloid

,…,..,.,!

Len pov, as requested!  
…

Things got worse.

Yesterday I was given the job of watching this one kid, Lui or something was his name.

I hate to say it, but I wanted to punch him in the face.

He'd push, and shove anyone in his way.

He even pushed a poor five-year-old into the fire!

She was just rolling a body into the fire, and BAM screams filled the camp.

The place made these kids go bad.

"Alright now you listen! I don't care about anyone out there! You can't tell me what to do!" the kid nagged from the inside of his cell.

How come he, out of everyone here, had to break an arm?

I sighed, and closed my eyes for a second.

"Lenny!" I heard. I turned my head; My mom was being escorted over by two large Nazi men.

"Hi," I sighed.

"Look Lenny!" she smiled "I brought a picnic basket with bananas, and sandwiches, and oranges, and more yummy treats!"

"Ooh! Did your mommy bring your lunch box?" Oliver laughed.

"HEY SHUT UP!" I yelled at the annoying kid.

"Shall we be eating in there? Out here isn't so… clean," she smiled.

The two Nazi guys gave a silent nod in agreement.

"I guess if you want to," I sighed, moving out of the way.

My mom smiled, and walked inside, I followed.

We sat on the other side of the room, behind a curtain so we won't be interrupted by that Oliver kid.

"Oh? Where did she go?" My mother suddenly said, looking around.

"who?" I asked.

"Rin," she said.

"You brought Rin here!?" I asked, she could be hurt! She looks like all the others!

"Yes, she came in with us," she said, looking behind the curtain "there she is!"

I looked out, too. She was talking with that Lui brat.

I stood up, and walked over to them.

"And then I said 'back off man! Why you treatin' me and my friends like this?!'," Lui laughed.

Rin had a fairly bored look on her face.

"Come on Rin," I said, gaining their attention.

"Psh, don't pay attention to him, Rinny. He's just jealous that I'm talking to an actual girl, and he's got his mommy," Lui laughed.

Rin quickly stood up, but Lui pulled her down again.

"You don't need to follow his orders. You aren't his," Lui tried.

"She isn't yours either," I reminded the annoying brat.

"Well, I've got a picnic thing to get to so…" Rin stood up, and again got pulled down.

Oh come on! This kid couldn't get more annoying!

"yeah, um, could you stop doing that!?" Rin requested.

"Oh so you _want_ to be with this Nazi guy?!" Lui asked, looking offended.

"yeah, at least more than with you," Rin said, standing to walk away.

That, I can add to my 'Things to use against Rin' List.

"Traitor," Lui muttered.

I followed Rin over to the curtain again.

"Oh Rin! I think that little boy likes you!" my mother giggled.

New rule: no one touches Rin here.

"em… alright," Rin said, looking fairly… hm what's the word?

"You might make a pretty cute couple!" she smiled.

No comment.

"No… I don't think so," Rin laughed slightly.

"Oh? Well I guess we'll have to agree to disagree!" my mother laughed, taking an orange from the basket of foods.

Rin shifted uncomfortably, but also took an orange from the basket.

Sighing, I took one of the bananas.

"So, what's the special occasion that made you keep the twins at home?" I asked.

"Oh, well I actually wanted to talk about this girl that is with us today," She smiled.

"Something wrong?" Rin asked.

"Well, I just find it weird that Len invited a girl to live with him all of the sudden," she said, suddenly losing the smile.

Shoot… I thought she would approve. Dang it!

"Her sister was abusing her, and her mom said it was ok," I explained.

"It isn't good for two teenagers, who aren't related, to be living together," my mother sighed, crossing her arms.

"We are barely in the same room," I reminded "I think we're safe"

Rin seemed to try to sink into the background.

"Listen, son. She may be your best friend, a complete stranger, your girlfriend. Whatever she is, I don't care. Your teenagers and it just isn't acceptable," She said.

"But dad would h-,"

"Your dad is out of the picture, Len," Mom reminded me.

She stood up, taking the basket with her.

"Now Rin-chan," she smiled at her "Will you be coming home with me, or will you be going home yourself?"

"I think I'll be going home alone," Rin smiled nervously.

"Ok, sweetie!" mom smiled at her, walking out.

It was quiet, and the only sound was the door being slammed shut.

"I'm sorry about her…" I muttered, sitting next to Rin.

"No! No! It's alright, I can fully understand," She said with a pitiful laugh.

"I didn't think she wouldn't approve of it…" I sighed.

"It's fine," she assured.

…silence

"So, when are you coming back home?" she asked.

"What's that?" I smirked, ready to lighten the mood a bit "You can't wait for me to come home?"

"I never said that!" she shouted, her cheeks becoming a little pink "the twins want to know is all,"

"Oh really? That's not like the twins," I smirked.

"It isn't…" she muttered.

"But, in case they did, I'll be coming home Friday," I smiled.

"So in about four days?"

"Correct," I said.

Suddenly a batch of silence hit us again.

"I um… should go," she smiled, starting to stand.

"Already?" I asked, hating to go back to the annoyance of Lui.

"Yeah, the twins are waiting for me to come home," she laughed a bit.

"No goodbye?" I asked.

Rin looked at me, and sighed.

She sat on her knees to get back to my level, and gave me a simple hug.

"Ya know, how come I didn't get a kiss like I did that other night?" I smirked.

"What kiss? I don't seem to know what you're talking about," she smiled a tiny bit "goodbye,"

She walked away from the curtain, and out the door.

I started to go outside myself, and watch to make sure no one was escaping or anything.

"That's a nice little girlfriend you got there," I heard Lui say as I walked out.

I smirked.

"I know,"

…

Kagami: I need to sleep… must get presents… project diva I shall play…

_The author that is writing now, has currently gone into sleepy zombie mode. Please REVIEW, and try to read the next chapter ASAP on Friday_


	13. Chapter 13 SO SORRY

Kagami: *Face Palm* I UPLOADED THE WRONG STINKING CHAPTER!

IM SOSOSOSOSO SORRY! i gotta name my chapters something besides DOC21, DOC22 and stuff cuz they all look the same when your in a hurry! argh!

the holidays are over… THANK GOD.

Okey dokey, I didn't get to upload last time… actually I didn't get to WRITE last time.

Anyway, I actually had a problem last chapter.

The annoying boy Len looked after was originally Oliver, but then I decided to make it Lui.

Unfortunately I stink at changing names (ehem, trust Amuto ver should be able to prove that.. don't read that contastrophy…) so a few Olivers slipped into the chapter.

In so, Len is now taking care of two annoying young boys ^_^

Len: dear god no…

Good luck!

Anyway, I don't own vocaloid

…

I was outside with the twins, just waiting for Len to finally get home.

It's been a week, not four days. I couldn't help, but wonder why.

"When's Onii-san coming home!?" the kids whined.

"Give him a few minutes, the train takes a while on days like this," I said.

"Stupid train!" Rei shouted.

"don't upset the train! It'll go slower!" Rui gasped.

"Oops, sorry train," Rei said.

Suddenly –after ten minutes- the kids started giggling. Before I knew it something covered my eyes.

"guess who?" a playful voice asked.

"Oh, I don't know! Maybe it's the guy I've been waiting about a week for?" I answered.

"lucky guess," the hands were removed from my eyes, and Len sat next to me.

"So I thought you said you'd be back in four days, but instead a week went by, what happened?" I asked.

"There was a small problem, but it's fine now!" he smiled.

Then I noticed something, a bruise on his right arm.

"How did you get that bruise?" I asked.

"one of those annoying little kids punched me," he shrugged "no big,"

Hmm…

"oh, well your mother has been waiting for you to come home, she's in the kitchen," I said, standing from my seat in the grass.

"I'm surprised that she didn't make you go home, after everything she said," he said as we started walking to the house, leaving the twins completely ignored.

"Hey mom! I'm home!" he shouted.

"I'm in the kitchen!" his mother's voice echoed.

We walked in, and saw his mother preparing lunch.

"Len, Rin said you'd be coming home Friday! What happened?" she asked.

"There was a small problem, but it's ok now. So what's for lunch?" he asked, sitting at the small round table in the kitchen.

"well, I decided to make some peanut butter, and jelly sandwiches. You like grape jelly, right?" she asked.

"Yeah," he answered simply.

"I see, well here you go," she gave Len a sandwich before turning to me "And Rin-chan could you get the kids in here?"

"Sure," I said, going back outside.

"Rei! Rui!" I shouted from the door way "come in to eat!"

"NO WAY!" they shouted, running off.

Oh goody, now I've got to run after them.

…Len Pov…

I munched on the sandwich, awaiting for my mother to start lecturing me.

"So, this problem. Let me guess. They want those two girls back at the camp," she said.

"Yeah," I said.

"I told you, a Jew is a Jew. Families will start complaining of rebellion, and then Hitler won't waste time in just killing them off," she said.

"I know," I said, taking another bite.

"They hurt you,"

"it's only a bruise,"

"first a bruise, then a cut, then a broken bone. Protecting a Jew has its consequences,"

"I know,"

"I knew you'd be caught,"

"yes, mother,"

"now, I want you to- if it starts getting brutal- take her back,"

"they'll kill her,"

"who does she have left to live for? A mother? I don't care what you say the woman can't last long in a prison,"

"You knew her mother, you know she can,"

"I met her once. It was just a coincidence,"

"Yes, but you've always been able to tell what someone is going to do next. So, do you really think she'd give up?"

"No, she may… she is probably rebelling in secrecy; Escaping the prison to steal some food. She will get caught though. Sometime,"

"she has a mother to get to after the war,"

…I win.

"Ah! Get back here!" suddenly two laughing children –being chased by an aggravated Rin- ran through the kitchen.

"Rei! Rui! Get in here! It's time to eat!" mother shouted.

The two pouting children slowly found their way into the kitchen "But we want to play with Onee-chan,"

"you can play with Rin after you eat," mother said, setting two plates on the table.

They sat down, and slowly started eating.

A tired looking Rin came walking into the room, automatically grabbing her plate, and sitting at the table.

"Well that was pretty pointless," she sighed.

"ah I'm sorry Rin-chan! They can be such a handful sometimes," mother sighed, sitting between me and her.

"I see, well Len!" she smiled "how long will you be here?"

"All month. I've got to watch the two idiots every month from four to eight days," I explained.

"Didn't you stay everyday back when me, and SeeU were still at the camp?" she asked.

"Yeah, but I was _willing_ to stay, now I'm in constant annoyance," I explained.

"Oh," Rin said simply, starting to eat her sandwich.

Sighing, I tried finishing up my sandwich so I could do something somewhat productive.

…Rin Pov (A/N because thanks to Len I'm stumped on what to write)

When I finished my sandwich, I found myself dragged to the kids' room by none other than the twins.

"Onee-chan let's play with these new puppets I got from my grandmother last year!" Rui smiled.

"They aren't new when you make me play with those stupid things almost every day!" Rei shouted.

"You played once!" Rui stamped her foot.

"Yet it felt like a billion times," Rei rolled his eyes "Let's play checkers,"

"no way! Then I can't play!" Rui whined.

"Fine then lat's play Chinese checkers!" Rei smiled.

"I hate Chinese checkers!" Rui complained

"Then let's let mom talk to Rin-chan for a bit,"

Turning, I saw Len's mother. She seemed to be in a good mood, so why not.

"Sure," I said, before following her into the kitchen.

"now Rin-chan, I have to talk to you about a very important matter," she smiled.

"What is it?" I asked.

"I want you to go back to the Nazi camp,"

…

Kagami: Again SOSOSOSOSO SORRY FOR THE MIX UP!


	14. Excuse me, but what happened?

Kagami: siggggh

Time to not plan and just go with what I'm writing in the heat of the moment.

Because that always works.

Anyway, if last chapter wasn't what it was supposed to be. I did fix it, so go look at it NOW if before reading this if you haven't already.

Ah right! i forgot to say i made a new story a week or two ago! it's called "Demon's don't Pity" so if your into that angel demon stuff you'll probably like that

either way, enjoy this chapter I hope I'm uploading the right thing.

I don't own vocaloid.

…

"why…?" I asked, staring dumbfounded at the mother.

"because of Len still protecting you, he's being abused. Go back, and he'll be fine. You love him don't you? You don't want to let him get hurt," she said, sitting up straight.

Then that bruise wasn't from one of those kids. It was someone at the camp.

"I-I guess I could go back," I said, "Len could get really hurt,"

"I knew you would agree Rin-chan. I thank you for your sacrifice. Just, don't say goodbye to Len. It would upset him," she said.

"alright," I said, standing now.

I actually couldn't believe my decision, I mean he would have a tinier chance of dying than me, right?

Yet just like that I ended up packing my things, and sneaking out of the house. I got onto the train, still doubting my decision. I'll still get to see Len though, so that's good. Right? Not Right. When I got back they literally through me in a whole different place. A cage. Not a cell. I'm always under watch now, but they haven't tried to kill me. So that's a bit better than I thought could happen. I could be dead right now.

After a week I'm actually not given as much food as before, and for some reason I never do see Len.

Something's up, and I want to know what it is.

"Bathroom break, you getting out?" A Nazi with a stern faced, and blue hair asked.

"No sir," I said.

"it's a three hour wait, change of mind?" he asked for confirmation.

"I'm good," I said again.

"whatever, I'm off to find Len," he muttered, sticking his hands in pockets as he started walking away.

Wait a second…

"Len!?" I asked, grabbing the bars of the cage.

"Yeah, Len. Why?" he asked, looking at me with a confused face.

"He was my caretaker," I said, hoping this information wouldn't be used against me.

"Really? Len was the one to keep a Jew in his house? Wow, well I better go tell the wa-," he started to walk away again.

"NO!" I shouted, reaching threw the bars to grab his shirt sleeve.

"sorry, it's the rules," he said, trying to remove my hand.

I refused to let go though, and kept my hand in place.

"let go," he said "or I'll have to use force,"

"Please don't get Len in trouble! He didn't do anything!" I pleaded.

"He won't be hurt," he said "I swear,"

"Really?" I asked, loosening my grip.

"yeah, I wouldn't let one of my best friends get hurt," he smiled, walking away now.

I sighed, it was probably a lie. I feel like I'm losing all my sanity in this cage! All they let me have was my diary, and a pen that was desperately in need of ink. I can't write unless I really need to, or the ink will run out before I can finish so it has to be very important.

The next day, I realized my mistake of giving out such information.

Yes, it wasn't Len who was going to be hurt. Physically. He would mentally now though, and I would also be hurt physically. In so, we both are hurt.

My hands were tied to the bars of my cage, and Len was forced to stand in front of me. For hours. And hours. Days. Weeks. Just be forced to stand there as I wither away, and die from hunger, and dehydration.

That isn't fair though. I'm not ready to die.

I won't die.

I can't die.

When life tried to be dramatic, you just roundhouse kick it to the face.

So that's what I'm going to do.

There's a man behind me, about five foot ten. If I try to escape he whips me. Not that I have to know, I just can see it from where I am. I think a nice roundhouse kick, with plenty of strength, and anger in it, would send him to the other side of the cage, allowing me to slip through the exit.

Either way, after about five silent minutes, I turned around, and did exactly as I planned.

Unfortunately, I forgot about my wrists. Tied to the bars. I should have predicted such a fault in my plan.

Len looked pretty dumbfounded at my actions, but managed to hit a guy holding his right arm, and then used that arm to punch the other one in the face.

Rebellion is the name, and getting out of trouble is its gain.

The behind me had threatened to whip Len if he got in the way, but Len ended up untying me anyway. Even after he got hit by it. By that time I found myself running, not back to the house. Or to see if SeeU was ok. Or anywhere really. I don't even think Len was following me, and truthfully I didn't want to.

Ah drama, it seems to take us all over at some point doesn't it? Where you just literally want to run away.

I guess you could say, I was never planning on going back that day, but I ended up crawling through the window of Len's room anyway.

And at some point, I found myself actually laughing.

…

Kagami: would someone like to tell me wtf just happened!? I literally zoned out and came back to 945 words! That's it, I'm cutting myself off from watching any anime's when writing!

This chapter was DRAMA DRAMA DRAMA!

Might as well name the chapter that!


	15. Chapter 15 sorry, short

Kagami: I'm back!

Yeah, I've been gone for a while... Studying for civics class is hard work!

Little vacation never hurt anyone, right?

Right?

I don't own vocaloid

,.,.,

I sat in Len's room, just laughing. Did I go mad? No I haven't. Maybe I did? No that's crazy...

I stood up. I wouldn't be safe here would I? No... The Nazi would know I'm here by now.

Suddenly, a horrible thought hit me.

What if Len didn't get back?! What if they caught him. Or shot him!? Or even... No I don't want to think about anything else!

I rushed out the door of the room, and down the hall to the kitchen. Len's mom was there! Humming a little tune.

"did Len get home!?" I asked, causing her to suddenly flinch. She turned with a sad face.

"Rin... Your home," she winced.

"did Len get home?" I asked again.

"No... He hasn't" she turned back to do her work.

She knows something, and she's afraid of it. I ran outside. More worried now than before.

I'm such an idiot, how could I just leave him!? Without the knowledge that he got away!? I seem so heartless!

Setting such thoughts behind, I searched the area. I went to the train station. I peeked into shops. I looked into alleys. I climbed a tree, and got a good view of the park. I looked behind a high school. I asked a few passerby. Stressed, I found myself at the Nazi camp again. Looking over the fence, I did see Len. He didn't get away. He was in danger, and it was my turn to save him this time. Only question is: How?!

let's see I could run in there, grab Len, and run out... I make that sound SO easy.

I could get a... weapon... no! I'm not going to get violent!

I could distract them! Then hurry to get Len to the gate, and make a run for it!

That sound like a good idea...

I turned to a conveniently place pile of rocks, and pebbles, and started to toss them to the other side of the camp, causing the Nazi group to leave Len's side, and run off. Easy as pie, right? Now to get in!

I climbed over the fence, and ran over to Len... who seemed strangely unharmed.

"Rin!? what the heck are you doing here for!?" he asked.

"I...thought you were in trouble," I stared dumbfounded at him.

"No, I won't get hurt here. Not much anyway. I'm still a Nazi, and I've got a job. Sure i'm probably gonna be public enemy #1 around here, and i'm gonna be punished, but it's nothing to severe," he explained, before coming to his senses "Ah! you gotta leave!"

He started to push me away, and I started running home again...

I forgot to ask when he's coming home! Suddenly... something hit the back of my head. It didn't hurt or anything, unlike a rock would have. Turning, i saw a paper airplane on the ground.

I picked it up.

_Dear Rin,_

_I'm gonna be home around Friday, or Saturday. _

_See you soon,_

_love Len._

Idiot, reading my mind.

Wait... if Len is ok then what's wrong with his mom? Bad day? Felt guilty? Are the twins ok!? I didn't see the twins, did I!? No the twins are probably fine... they should have been at school... did something happen there!? Argh! I'm too worried! Wait... was SeeU forced back then!? No! Mayu's mom wouldn't do that, would she!?

One worry after another, I walked into the house.

Where the three family members were watching TV, none of which seemed happy.

"Dad..." Rei mumbled.

...

Kagami: study break over... why did this take three hours to write!?

Mayu: *points to Ipad.*

oh yes... Pewdiepie, Tobygames... hello there.

anyway! i procrastinate, but this is kinda funny.

i was watching pewdiepie play "Mad Father" and there were all these mutant things, and the main girl walked to the hallway. there was this cute blonde boy telling her to follow him and i said "aww he's cute follow him!" then he faced her, and he had no eye, and part of his flash wasn't there. so i said "either make him wear bandages like Oliver, or... GET THE FIRETRUCK OUT OF THAT HALLWAY!"... go watch that it's funny... unless your like really young... but why would a young person want to read? IDK!


	16. Chapter 16 I HATE QWOP!

Kagami: I had a tiny vacation, but im back and ready to write with new ideas!

I don't own vocaloid.

And…

HAPPY VALENTINES DAY!

…

I sat at the awkwardly quiet dinner table. Len's father had eventually come home the day after he was suddenly found coming back into the country. After many questions, I learned the man wasn't the true father of Len! Surprisingly, his mother had a small affair! So, Len's father has hated him ever since he found out.

"So kids, how have your grades been?" the father asked, breaking the silence.

"I got a B in math!" Rui smiled.

"I got an A in Reading!" Rei smiled.

"Nice to see you kept you're grades up," he smiled "But, Lily. Tell me why you are allowing this young lady to live with us?"

"Well, she is Jewish, and the neighbors adopted her. Unfortunately, the neighbor's daughter didn't really like her. So we let her live with us," the mother explained.

"Oh well that was nice, has she been staying in Len's old room?" he asked.

"Why would she do that?" Rui asked.

"Well Len isn't living here anymore, right?" the father guessed.

"No, he's only fifteen! He can't move out yet," the mother explained.

"Hm, but isn't he always at the camp? He should be living there working 24/7," the father said.

"Well he likes to come home for a day or two, he wants to see his family," The mother smiled.

"Great my son is sappy," the father sighed.

"Well he isn't that sappy," I defended.

The father glanced at me. Maybe it was a small glare?

"oh well, I guess she's sleeping in the kids' room then." He guessed.

"Yep, onee-chan sleeps with us!" Rui smiled.

"Onee-chan?" the father questioned.

"Yep! She married Onii-san, so now she's onee-chan!" Rei smiled.

"Really he married?" the father questioned.

"Really Rin-chan? I didn't know!" the mother gasped.

"No! No no no!" I assured "we are not married under any circumstances!"

"Ah, then I see my little darlings' imaginations are running wild again!" the mother laughed.

A silent dinner went on, and I decided to play with the twins in their room.

We sat on the bed in a circle, a board game in front of us.

"To bad you didn't marry onii-san," Rui said.

"Too bad!" Rei sighed, moving his game piece three spaces forward.

"You still love onii-san, right?" Rui asked.

"W-well," what do I say? "yeah, I guess,"

"Good! Because onii-san loves you!" Rei smiled as Rui counted where to put her game piece.

"mmhmm," I mumbled, moving to an new space on the board.

The twin's dad walked in "Ok, time for bed. Rin, you can stay up a little later if you want," he said, motioning outside of the bedroom.

"Alright," I said, putting the game on the bed side table to finish later.

I said goodnight to the twins, and walked out of the room.

"Like to watch some Tv with me?" I asked, trying to be nice.

"Listen," he said "I don't like my son, no he isn't even my son! He could be dead for all I care. I'm not the father of that piece of shit, and I defiantly wouldn't want to be! If you like him, fine. That's great. I'll just f***ing hate you, too!"

I stood there, awkwardly searching my mind for something to say. Then I realized, why not just do what any normal pissed off teenager would do.

"Ok then, you better hate my guts then!" I shrugged "I don't care!"

Suddenly, he grabbed my shirt, and I found myself face to face with the enraged man.

"I don't need your rebellion," he snapped "I can make your life a nightmare. I don't think you'd like that so I suggest you shut up,"

This is stupid. What the hell kinda progress will any of this make? Where's Len!? Yeah it's been two days, but he usually shows up during this stuff! Right?

The father let go of my shirt, and stomped off to his bedroom.

I sighed. Life, you make everything simple. So so simple.

And Life, if you couldn't tell… THAT WAS SARCASM!

I ran my fingers through my hair, trying to just make the stress go away. I wish I was in the US. They got it pretty good there, right? Probably, but how would I know? Not like anyone really cares! It's all 'Hitler did this', and 'Hitler did that'.

Pointless. Just pointless!

You know what, tomorrow I'm going to see SeeU. I don't even care anymore! Mayu over there? Don't care! Next time I see her, I'll just slap her!

What did I do to deserve this? Huh? I was sitting there writing in my little diary what I wanted for my birthday, next thing I know I get taken away! What did I do? I don't remember murdering anybody, unlike every single Nazi at that camp! 'Oh, my jew fell asleep to early, Tim! Guess what, he didn't wake up! Hahaha!' I did nothing. Most of us didn't do anything, so we OBVIOUSLY need to be treated like we have no soul!

I sighed. I need to calm down. I just need to be calm. Too much anger. I just need to take a nice nap, and wait it out for Len to come home. Once Len gets back we can just go somewhere his dad isn't. I don't care. Running low on food? Me, and Len will be at the store! Every chance we get! I'm sure he wouldn't want to see his dad either!

I walked into my room, and quietly sat on the bed. I'll just sleep. I'll calm down, and wait for Len. I'll finish the board game when the kids get back from school. I'll help their mom cook. I'll start a garden, I don't know! Anything to make the time go by.

Usually, Len being gone was like a break. It was summer vacation all over again! Now it's hell!

It's fine. It's perfectly fine. I'm just over reacting. I'm just over whelmed. I've been through too much. I just need the smallest little break. A nap, a hot bath, anything.

Just a little time out.

…

..

.

Umm… before writing this I kinda rage quit when my friend forced me to play QWOP.

She promised me chocolate. I didn't get chocolate! I wanted to eat at least one chocolate on valentines day, but I had to get 20 meters on QWOP. It's like 100% impossible. I mean wtf!?

I will promise you, next chapter will be more of a valentine thing. much better. no rageing, i swear


	17. Chapter 17

Kagami: hey~ whats up?

Really?

How interesting!

May I have further details?

Really?!

No way!

Well I'd love to chat, but I must write this!

Maybe we could talk later?

Oh! Did I mention I don't own vocaloid?

I did?

Well bye then!

…

Len is coming home today, finally! I've been avoiding his father all week!

I decided to wait at the train station for him on a bench, but mostly because his father is with the twins. I figured that since there was left over food from last night's dinner, I could bring Len some in a lunchbox.

I got a few dirty looks from people passing by, but I'm pretty much used to it. I mean, how long has it been? It's almost summer now, right?

Soon enough the train came into the station, and people started getting off. I stood up, and on my tippy toes so I could see if Len was there. Len did get off this train, with some smiling girl trailing behind him. They seemed to be having a conversation. They started walking in the direction of home, and the girl seemed to be clinging to his arm. Who is she…?

Len kept walking along, smiling. What's going on? Who is that girl?

Whatever. I stood up, and started walking home on a different route. I threw away the leftovers when I passed a trash can. When I arrived at the house I automatically went to my room without saying anything to anyone.

I was so stubborn I even stayed until I felt like I was going to starve. By that time it was around dinner, so I got to help Len's mother cook.

"Oh Rin, could you gather the twins? I think they went outside," She smiled.

"Sure," I went outside, where the kids were riding some new bikes "Rei! Rui! Time for dinner!" I shouted.

"Yay! I'm starving!" Rei smiled, hoping off the bike.

"Aww, but I wanted to ride my bike," Rui complained.

"You can ride bikes after dinner, we have to eat now," I explained.

"Alright, Onee-chan…" Rui mumbled, following Rei inside.

I followed them back to the kitchen table, where a delicious plate of spaghetti sat.

"Thank god, I'm starving!" the girl from before walked into the kitchen, with Len behind her.

I sat in my chair, and took what I thought I may need of the spaghetti.

"Oh Miki! I didn't know you'd be here! Please take one of the extra chairs in the corner over there!" Len's mother smiled.

"I'll get it," Len volunteered, and walked over to some chairs.

He set it next to me, so Miki was in the middle of us.

"Miki, I haven't seen you in such a long time!" the mother smiled.

I took a bite of spaghetti.

"It's been a year, hasn't it? It has been so long!" Miki smiled backed.

"Yes it has! You work at the nazi camp, right?" The mother asked.

"Yes, well I did anyway. I took care of one boy, and two girls. This one girl was fairly young. She seemed to get easily sick, and passed away on the fourth night. Then the boy, umm what was his name? Re-rein- no um… it's not important, but he died after coming down with an illness. Then just yesterday… the other girl was shot. I was so sure I could have stayed a little longer! They pay so well!" She sighed, putting some spaghetti on her plate.

"So tragic," Len's father walked into the room, and sat down "Spaghetti? I was kinda hopping for soup, but it'll do," he shrugged.

"I hope you like it, honey! Rin helped me make it!" the mother smiled.

"Who's Rin?" Miki asked.

"Ah that's right! You haven't met her! She's sitting right next to you. Len is allowing her to live here, because the woman who adopted her out of the camp had a daughter who didn't really like Rin," the mother explained.

"Oh! That's so sweet!" Miki smiled.

"Yes, but I was wondering if you had a hotel. Don't you live on the other side of the country?" The mother asked.

"Actually no, I've been living at the nazi camp," Miki explained as I finished up my plate of spaghetti.

I stood, and took my plate to the sink.

"Well would you like to stay here? You could sleep in Len's room," I heard.

"Sounds like a plan! Thank you so much!" Miki smiled.

What…?

I washed my plate then went to my room.

What…?

I sat down.

What?!

No, it's fine. Perfectly fine.

"Oh Len! You can wait in the room, I got to grab something the kids took," I heard Miki from outside of the door.

"Alright," I heard Len say.

Miki walked into the room.

"Hi Rin!" she smiled "Mind if I ask you a few questions?"

…Len POV

"Hey Len!" Miki smiled as she came back into the room "what'cha doin?"

"Somthin," I answered, finishing up my project.

I had to, sadly, avoid Rin if I wanted to finish it. I couldn't let her find out. I'm almost done… I just have to finish up the arm.

I was trying to make a stuff animal; specifically a rabbit. Miki said she likes that stuff and Rin's around the same age as her.

"Hm, what's that?" Miki asked, looking over my shoulder.

"A gift," I answered.

"For me?" she gasped.

"no," I answered.

"Oh," she said, "well is it for the twins?" she asked.

"No," I answered

"Then who is it f-," she was cut off when the twins ran into the room.

"Onii-san!" they yelled.

"What is it?" I asked, examining my finished gift.

"Where is onee-chan going?" Rui asked.

"What are you talking about?" I asked, turning toward the pair.

"We saw onee-chan walk outside with a box," Rei explained.

"What was in it?" I asked, slightly worried.

"We don't know," they shrugged.

I pushed some curtains away, and looked out the window for any trace of Rin. She wouldn't just run off would she?

"You know, I think she's fine! Don't worry about her," Miki said.

I looked to her. She did whatever is going on! Of course!

I ran outside. Where is she?

"Rin?" I called.

Nothing. That worried me, a lot.

I walked to the neighbors, and rang the doorbell. Maybe she wanted to visit Seeu? The door opened to see Mayu's mother.

"Oh Len! Why are you here?" she asked.

"Did Rin stop by?" I asked.

"No, but I saw her going toward the train station. I thought she was going to pick you up," she said.

"Right, sorry to bother you," I said, heading in the direction of the train station.

"Bye bye Len!" I heard her yell from the door.

"Bye," I yelled back.

Why in the world would she be at the train station? Why there of all places? She isn't trying to leave is she? The Nazi could find her if she does stuff like this!

I was halfway to the train station, when I saw one of Rin's belongings.

I picked up the item. It was the diary I bought her for Valentine 's Day. Why was this here? I picked up the pace so I could try to find her before the sun goes down

When I finally arrived at the train station it was already night, I found Rin sleeping on the bench. Was she going to catch a train? Was she actually planning on leaving?

I walked over to the bench, and looked at Rin for a moment. She didn't seem to be sleeping now that I really look at her… "Rin?" I asked. She didn't move, maybe she is asleep. I moved some hair from her face, and she winced before shooting up to sitting position.

"G-get away!" she shouted.

"Rin, it's me," I assured "It's Len,"

"Oh… don't scare me like that!" she snapped, standing up.

"Scare _you_? How about _you _stop scaring _me?_" I requested catching her eyes looking toward an incoming train.

"How come? What have I d-,"

"for one, you came here without saying anything!" I somewhat shouted as the train pulled in.

Rin's eyes dashed to the train.

"sorry, how about we go home? You can go ahead though! Just let me grab my things!" she smiled.

I grabbed the box sitting on the bench "you mean this? Come on, we're going home," I turned around, and started walking home. Not hearing her footsteps, I turned around.

I didn't expect her to run to the train, well I guess I kinda did.

I took the box, and chased her onto the train. It was pretty much empty besides some working men who may have been working late, and some punks. I found Rin in the back of the bus, hiding behind one of the seats.

"Rin, what the hell has gotten into you?" I asked.

"Nothing!" she said "just go home!"

"What happened? Did Miki say something?" I asked again.

"No nothing happened!" she said, sitting in the bus seat now.

I sat next to her "what's with you then?"

"Nothing!" she said.

"where did you plan to go?"

"Nowhere in particular," she seemed a little more calm as she stared out the window.

"Rin. Come on. I know something happened!" I tried.

"Nothing happened…" she muttered again.

I sighed, looking down at the box full of her possessions

Then, I looked at the diary I bought her... it _was_ a diary… but reading it would b-

I opened the small book, and started flipping through pages.

Rin didn't seem to notice.

_Dear diary,_

_I'm leaving._

_For good._

_Maybe I can find mom!_

_You know, my real one._

_It would be nice…_

_Then again, I guess I'm going to miss Len, and the twins._

_Oh! Seeu, too!... possibly._

_I stopped by Seeu's house. Her, and Mayu are actually getting along!_

_Um… well I guess they will all be fine without me. SeeU will have Mayu. The twins have each other. And Len will have M-_

_Good bye stupid diary_

Was that supposed to be Miki's name scratched out? Well that makes it kind of obvious she was behind all this.

I looked to Rin. She fell asleep again. That's pretty good. I could carry her home while she's asleep, and get some answers there. Still, if this was Miki, Rin isn't usually provoked to do anything unless it's life threatening. Surly Miki wouldn't go to such extremes if she simply wanted Rin to go away. She must have used a touchy subject. Her mother? No, she wouldn't really know about Rin's mother. She did take care of her- well not caring much. More like wait-for-him-to-die kind of care- brother. She couldn't have used him could she though? He's dead already…

The bus came to its final stop, and I carried Rin off the train. I had trouble keeping the box of her things while doing so, but we eventually got home safe.

It seemed like everyone was asleep… the last thing I wanted was to waken the twins. Once the twins wake up _everyone_ is awake. So I just took her in my room. Miki was on the floor in a sleeping bag when I walked in. I thought I would have ended up on the floor, but I guess this is better.

I set Rin down on the bed. I could ask questions when I'm not exhausted. She wasn't really heavy, but… try walking up, and down a spiral staircase ten times. That's the walk to, and from the train station. I joined Rin in the bed, and wrapped my arm around her. Yeah… maybe if I'm lucky I won't get murdered with a book by her in the morning.

…

Kagami: well, Len's probably gonna get beaten up… So, how did you like the chapter? I thought I did a really good job! I hope I didn't get to out of character… I haven't been writing as much!


	18. Chapter 18

Kagami: I don't own vocaloid.

…

"Ow. Ow. Ow. Ow," I mumbled as Rin woke me up with hits to the head.

"You! Stupid! Argh!" Rin yelled at me as a fist hit the back of my head.

"Could you please stop?" I asked.

"Why'd you bring me back?! You-," Rin suddenly yawned before she could say whatever she was about to say, giving me time to get away from the angered girl.

"I brought you back because I wasn't going to let you run away," I explained.

"W-well why not!?" Rin shouted, obviously wanting to win a fight.

"Haven't I ever told you?" I smirked, totally aware I'll get punched from this "I like Rin,"

Rin blushed, which was definitely out of character for her, before hitting me in the head again. This forced me to back up, and Miki ended up with a foot in her stomach.

"Ow!" Miki yelped, finally waking up.

Rin looked surprised for some reason. She knew Miki was here, right? Of course.

"Oh! Rin-chan! Hello! What are you doing here? In Len's room? On Len's bed?" Miki giggled.

"Just… visiting," Rin shrugged, the look never leaving her face.

"Oh! That's nice!" Miki smiled.

"Yeah," Rin smiled weakly.

I just stood between the –now- silent two, trying to figure out what was going on between their girl minds.

"May I speak with you, Rin-chan?" Miki finally asked.

"Sure…" Rin smiled.

"Alone?" Miki requested.

Rin had her eyes glued to Miki, and Miki had her eyes glued to Rin.

I backed out of the room, and shut the door. After a few seconds, I put my ear to the door.

"_I'm going to," _Rin's voice.

"_Well it better be soon! Remember what I said?" _Miki's voice.

"_Yes, I remember,"_ Rin again.

"_Good, don't make me repeat it," _Miki, once more.

"_Unnecessary threats," _Rin sighed.

"_Why you little- Ugh you should be in the fire back at the camp! You know, with your brother…" _ Miki giggled.

"_You knew my brother!?" _Rin almost shouted.

"_Well of course? He got sick didn't he? Must have been all the poison I put in his food!"_ Miki said.

"_You killed him! You bitch!"_ Rin yelled.

Should I go in there?

"_Bitch!? You little-," _a loud slap.

I finally walked inside. Surprisingly Miki was on the floor, holding a red cheek.

"Len-kun!" Miki looked at me with tear-filled eyes "Rin-chan hit me!"

"Really?" I asked, slightly worried thinking she may have slapped herself.

"I did," Rin said, glaring at Miki.

"Oh, alright then," I shrugged "What do you guys want for breakfast?"

"Eggs," Rin smiled.

"Huh!? B-but Len-kun, it hurt!" Miki said.

"First aid is in the cabinet in the bathroom," I shrugged "c'mon Rin let's go make breakfast,"

I left the room, and Rin followed me. When we got to the kitchen Rin started giggling.

"What's so funny?" I asked.

"Well," she laughed "I didn't think you'd really be mean to her!"

"It wasn't being mean…" I tried to think of an excuse "I was just defending you,"

Rin smiled, and got some eggs from the fridge.

"You've been acting strange since yesterday. Would you tell me what happened?" I requested.

"Nothing! I swear!" She smiled, handing me the eggs.

"You're lying," I said, taking the eggs.

Her smile turned into a frown "You could tell?"

"You're too happy. You're usually much more serious," I explained.

Rin sighed "Well I'm not an actress,"

"So stop acting, and tell me what's going on between you, and Miki," I ordered.

Rin glanced at the door "Um…"

"Don't even think of running away," I sighed.

"I wasn't…" Rin muttered.

"Sure, now tell me what's going on," I requested again.

"No," she said.

I sighed once more "Why not?"

"Um… reasons," she shrugged "I'm getting hungry, let's continue making breakfast,"

"Don't change the subject, I'm serious about this what was so bad that you had to run away?" I pried.

"No…Um…It's nothing. It's over with," Rin smiled, trying to wave the problem away.

I sighed, and started making eggs. Maybe Rin would just feel guilty after a bit, and confess what's going on… no that isn't like her. I'm kinda wishing this was more like the shows my mom watched where the girl was really helpless, but I guess that's the exact opposite of Rin.

Seriously though, what in the world could be so bad that Rin has to be so secretive!? Haven't we been through enough that she'll trust me the slightest bit? I mean, think about it! In a few months we may have known each other for a year. What is a touchy subject with Rin besides family. The first time I saw her cry was on that Ferris wheel.

If she would just say "I'm not a Jew," none of this would really be happening! I don't see what's holding her back anymore. Her brother has died, and wasn't that why she was pretending to be one? I mean, those few words would have her back in a normal family again. She could go to school, and not be as dumb as she is now… I mean I saw what she did with the twin's homework, but that's a different subject! I just… don't want to force her to do stuff, she may still have a good reason. Like maybe if she confessed she may not be capable of seeing her mother when this was over?

I sighed, and finished up enough eggs for everyone, and set them at the table.

Maybe… if I ignore her she'll give in, but if I did… she may just find it an opening to run away again. Did I do something wrong? Could I have done something to lose her trust? I sound so dramatic! Gosh I hate this!

Doesn't Rin write in her diary still? No, I won't sink to that level of going through someone's personal stuff… again…

I have to think of something.

…**RIN POV**

I sat down to a plate of eggs, and tried to eat them quickly to avoid anyone else. I really didn't want to talk right now, and Len is just confusing me! I started laughing, too! I feel like such an idiot!

I never really felt like this before, so… helpless, I don't know how to act like this. Why can't I just run away? Len just ruins everything!

I stood up as soon as two twins ran to the table, passing a confused Miki.

I asked Len's mother if there were any nearby parks, and slipped out of the house without Len noticing. Back when I lived with my family, I used to go to the park whenever I felt upset. The fun always seemed to make the problems slip away… am I too big for a park? I'm fourteen now… umm… I guess it would be a bit embarrassing… no it should be fine. I'm just making myself more worried!

I saw the park was empty. I guess a war isn't the best time to say 'alright kids we're going to the park!'. What to do… hmm…

"Hey, what are you doing here? Don't you know it's going to rain?" I turned around, some boy was passing by on his bike.

"Oh um… no I didn't," I answered.

"well if you want I could give you a ride, where do you live?" he asked.

"I can get home on my own, thank you," I smiled.

"right, well I live right over there," he pointed to some house a few minutes away "just run over there if you're here when it starts raining,"

"yeah, thanks," I smiled as he started toward his house.

Definitely not going there, and look at the sky! Barely a single cloud!

-about 30 minutes later-

I was relaxing on the swing when something wet hit my nose, and like anyone would do, I looked to see a dark, cloudy sky.

I stood up, ready to leave.

Suddenly, the rain started pouring hard enough that it almost hurt when it made contact with your skin. I took shelter in a tube-like structure. I don't see why kids like these, nothing happens when you crawl through them.

About ten minutes passed before out of one side of the structure I noticed some legs.

"Guess she left," I heard the person mutter.

Must be that guy from earlier.

I sighed as he walked away.

Suddenly a head peeked into my hiding place, "haha, did I scare you?"

"Not…really," I said.

"Oh, well anyway… do you want me to take you home?" he asked.

"Um… I can just wait for the rain to pass," I smiled.

"Good luck, I estimate it'll be over in a hour, or so," he shrugged.

"fine, I guess I have no choice," I sighed, climbing out.

He smiled, and pulled me under his umbrella.

"Tell me if you start getting hit by rain," he said, shaking the umbrella.

"Yeah…" I said.

I pointed over to the direction of Len's house

"So, I don't think I got your name," he said.

"It's Rin,"

"You've got a cute name, Rin. Mine's Gumo," he smiled.

"Nice name,"

We approached the house, and Gumo knocked on the door.

"Rin?" Len had answered the door "dear god, stop running off!"

"Now is that anyway to talk to a lady?" Gumo asked.

"Hm? Who are you?" Len asked.

"Well I'm Rinny's new boyfriend," Gumo smirked.

Oh god, not another one of these guys. I just got Len to quit acting weird.

Oh! And

"What!?" me, and Len yelled.

"Mmhmm," Gumo pulled me close to him "We met in the park, it was love at first sight,"

Len's head snapped to me "inside,"

I tried to obey, and walk into the house, but Gumo pulled me right back.

"How about I keep her now?" Gumo smiled "I don't believe she belongs to this residence, does she?"

I felt kinda helpless again, not much I could do. Gumo's grip was pretty strong.

"Hahaha, no," Len said, grabbing my arm.

"Hmm, you're pretty possessive," Gumo smiled "to bad she's in my possession now,"

Len looked completely enraged.

"So Rinny," Gumo looked down at me "shall we go back to my house now?"

Suddenly, Len pulled on my arm, hard, and pushed me inside.

"She is mine," he said, before slamming the door in Gumo's face, and turning to me.

"Len I-,"

"What the hell, Rin!?" he yelled.

"he was just walking me home! I don't know what happened!" I explained.

"Well if this is what you risk on doing when I'm here what do you do when I'm back at the camp?!" Len yelled.

"You aren't listenin-," I was cut off.

"did you run away to go off with some boy!? Leave your little diary out as a decoy?!" Len accused.

"No I swear I didn-!" cut off again.

"I'm done taking care of you! Tomorrow you can go live with SeeU!" Len yelled, stomping off.

I just sat on the floor.

I messed up.

Out of nowhere, Len's mother walked into the room.

"Rin, are you alright?" she asked.

"yeah, I'm fine," I answered.

She sat down next to me.

"you just give him time to cool off," she rubbed my back "he's just angry,"

"Yeah," I nodded.

**-that night… because I really just want to skip to there-**

I decided to tell him.

I stood in front of Len's door. Miki was on the couch watching TV with Len's dad. The twins were asleep, and I think Len's mother is cleaning up the ice cream they had.

I knocked, before letting myself in.

Len was lying on his bed, his arm covering his eyes.

"Len? Are you awake?" I asked.

No answer.

"Len?" I called, approaching the boy.

"This isn't your room," he said.

"I know," I said "can I talk to you?"

"whatever," he said, turning away.

I'm nervous…

**Len Pov**

"Whatever," I answered, rolling onto my side so I wouldn't face her.

I'm still mad at her.

No, furious! She's so irresponsible, and sh-

"I tried to run away because Miki said you didn't like me," she said quickly.

What…?

"she said you liked her, and I was just being bothersome, and getting in the way," she added.

"If I didn't like you," I sighed, sitting up "I would have let you die in that camp,"

"And that guy earlier! I swear I just met him! He offered to take me home, I don't know what happened!" she explained.

"Alright, alright I believe you," I sighed.

"And um…" she trailed off, face starting to blush.

"What is it?" I asked "oh yeah, you can still live here,"

"Well that wasn't what I was going to say, but thank you…" she said.

"well what were you going to say?" I asked, wasn't everything resolved?

"I think I… um… like you," she said.

"well that's nice to know," I said.

"No I mean… um…" she started to avoid eye contact.

I kinda know where this is going… I think… this girl is pretty confusing.

"You know what? Never min-,"

"I love you," I said, guessing –and kinda hoping- that's what she wanted to say.

"uh…" she looked wide-eyed at me.

"That's what you wanted to say. Right?" I asked for confirmation.

"w-well I wouldn't exactly say that in such a way… I mean um…" she trailed off.

"There's no reason to be so embarrassed," I smiled, pulling her face close to mine, "because I love you too,"

Rin's face instantly blushed, and then I got hit in the head… a lot…

"ow! What the heck!?" I yelled, rubbing my head.

"I thought you were done with being weird!" She shouted.

"I'm not being weird! You were taking forever so I confessed for you!" I shouted back.

"You didn't have t- we were to close!" she shouted.

"Ah, I love a bickering couple!"

We slowly turned, mom was at the door.

"mom…"

"yes, my son?" she smiled.

"Get out,"

"of course~!" she giggled.

….

Kagami: I thought it was about time


	19. Chapter 19

Kagami: ack, I hate school… today I was supposed to have a big test called FCAT… uh I'm sick, so I'll have to make it up tomorrow…I really hope missing a few more days won't get me expelled…. Ah why must I be such a sickly child~? Woe is me… and I studied so hard the last month too! You know… when I wasn't… playing minecraft… and talking to my friends on facebook… uh…

Anyway~ I had trouble on this because I couldn't think of another conflict. But during civics class we were watching stuff on our wars, and I got an idea… I'm not sure how historically accurate it is… or if it happened at all, but… I hope it's good.

I don't own vocaloid.

…

Everything was going pretty well for us. Miki eventually left, and I'm not exactly sure if she just gave up, or had to go home. When I went into town to buy something for the twin's birthdays, everyone seemed so tense. I thought the war was just worrying people. I think America was making some sort of bomb. I heard on the news it was recently tested in a desert. It must be very dangerous. Then again, America seems to have been troubling a lot of people since they joined the war. I hear they are spending a lot of money on weapons, tanks, planes, and boats. I'm not that worried. I can't give a good reason why. Maybe because I feel we are so far from concentration camps? Also, watching the news I heard that any Jews were actually being collected again, and this time the possibility of adoption is at zero. Luckily, none of the collection people have come into the area yet. At least, I don't think so. Some people were saying that they were already here, and observing people. I wouldn't know why. If they are normal German people, then there should be no reason to observe them.

I had bought the twins some candy. I hope they would like it. Their birthdays aren't for three more days, but I wanted to make sure I would buy them something before I forgot.

When I arrived back home, with the bag of treats, I opened the door to see men in the living room. Two of them. They were searching the house. I think that I knew why. They noticed me, and walked over. I could see Len peek from the doorway of his room. His expression confirmed my theory.

I was going to be taken away.

"name?" one man asked me.

"Rin," I answered.

One of the checked his clip board.

"There is no 'Rin' in this household. Are you visiting?" they asked.

…I could lie… or tell the truth…

I choose to lie.

"Yes, I had bought candy for the twins that live here. Rei, and Rui. Their birthdays is a few days, but I am visiting my grandmother that day, so I wanted to give it to them today," I smiled.

"oh I see," one man said "then what household are you from?"

What household… if I said I lived with Mayu then they would know I was Jewish… do I know anyone else?

I glanced to Len. He looked … confused.

I need a lie… who do I know!? Come on, THINK! The only other person I know is Gumo. Oh you got to be kidding me. That wouldn't work though! They'd just see I'm not in that household either!

Suddenly, something so wonderfully terrible happened!

"Hey Rin! Come on! We need to get home before mom gets mad!" I turned, Gumo was on his bike.

"Oh! Right!" I called back, and turned to the two men "sorry, I have to go," I walked to Len, and handed him the bag. I quickly muttered muttering "I'll be back as soon as possible,"

"Wait Rin!" Len whispered as I turned around.

I ignored it, ran out, and started walking along with Gumo as he rode his bike down the street.

"so, what did those guys want?" Gumo asked.

"I think they are trying to gather up Jews," I explained "I don't see why if they are adopted already,"

"Well they're Jews. It was bound to happen," he sighed "my mom, and dad agree with it,"

"…I'm jewish," I confessed.

"woah, really?" Gumo asked,

"uh… well… sort of. I'm really Christian, but my family doesn't really know… I thought my parents died… so the only reason I had left to pretend to be Jewish was my brother, but he died at the concentration camp. I think my mother is alive so I'm still pretending," I explained as we turned a corner.

"sounds… complicated," he sighed, taking one hand off the handle bars, and moving some hair out of his eyes.

"Yeah," I said, causing the conversation to end for a while.

We turned a few more corners, and passed the park. Finally Gumo decided to say something.

"well, I think you can go home now. Want me to walk you?" Gumo asked.

"No, I think I can find my way back," I smiled.

"ok, be careful then…" he said, starting to pedal over to his house.

I sighed, and started walking back home. I wondered if SeeU was ok, since she lives right next door. Did they take her away? I mean, I haven't seen her in a few months. For all I know she could have ran away from home. I guess I should visit every once in a while…

I opened the door to the house, Len's mother was crying in the living room.

"Um… what's wrong?" I asked.

"T-they took Len away! The British came, and took him away!" she said between sharp breaths.

"British…?" I asked, what were the British doing here?

"t-they called him a criminal! They took him! He's going to be executed!" she weeped.

"What?! why?!" I asked, shocked.

"because he worked in the concentration camp!" she cried.

"Where is this happening!? if I explain that he's good they'll let him go, right!?" I asked.

"town square…,"

Where everyone can see? Must be a warning to everyone else, but still, how gruesome. Well, I guess not, it won't be bloody…

I had run outside, and dashed towards town square. There were crowds. Children looked around, not knowing what was really going on at all. People were shouting, and protesting. As I approached the middle of town square, I saw a large wooden structure, with ropes tied in nooses hanging from a wooden bar above it. Standing in front of the structure were Nazi; about seven of them. Two British men on the side, and around the entire thing was a rope, acting as way to tell people not to cross. Mothers and wives struggled to try, and get over the rope. They screamed, and yelled to let the Nazi go. The British forced them back. Looking toward the seven Nazi, I didn't see Len amongst them. I didn't know if I should be worried, or relieved. I decided to approached one of the British who were observing the crowd, and making sure no one decides to try to attack the rest of the British.

"What is it? If you're going to complain just walk away. I won't listen," the man crossed his arms.

"Who may I talk to? A person who is about to be hanged is innocent!" I explained.

The man sighed "and I'm sure he is,"

"It's true! I wish to speak with who's in charge!" I tried again.

"listen, I won't lead a German kid t-,"

"I'm a Jew!" I blurted before he could finish.

He looked at me for a moment.

"fine… follow me," he sighed, starting to walk to the right.

I followed him into a small tent. Inside was a man, talking to yet another, and pointing at a map. "where should we go next?" he asked the other man, "We've only been to three cities,"

The man I had followed, cleared his throat. This caught the man's attention.

"What is it now? I'm telling you I'm not going to kill the innocent just because you're annoyed!" the man said, looking aggravated.

"No, sir. She wishes to speak to you," the man I followed answered, before walking out.

I looked at the map for a moment, at all the red dots. At all the places this horrible thing happened.

"Well, spit it out," The man said, quickly marking the map where he had his finger.

"You're about to hang an innocent man!" I explained.

"Oh? But we are hanging all men who worked in concentration camps. He worked in one, correct?" the man asked, looking up at the man he had been conversing with, and motioning him to leave.

"He did," I answered.

"Then I apologize, but he must be hanged," the man sighed, looking down to the map again.

"No! you don't understand, he's good! I'm a Jew, and he helped me live until I was adopted!" I added quickly.

The man sighed. He stopped in his tracks for a moment. Was he thinking?

"did anyone witness these acts?" he asked "you could be lying,"

"yes!" I smiled "My cell mate, SeeU!"

He stopped for a moment "all living prisoners are being held in one of the two tents behind this one. I shall have my advisor guide you into both. He should be waiting outside," he looked back down at the map, and I walked outside the tent. I opened my mouth to explained, but I was interrupted the moment a sound came from my mouth.

"Don't," the advisor sighed "don't explain. I already know, just follow me,"

The advisor led me to the first tent. It was much larger than the other tents.

I walked inside, and looked around. There were a lot of men sitting, standing, and just walking around with their heads in their hands. I walked through the tent. It was so depressing to see everyone like this. Just waiting around to die. I tried to ignore it, and just look for Len. I saw him, over by the corner.

"Len!" I shouted, catching his attention.

"Rin? What are you doing here?" he asked, looking at me with disbelief.

"Getting you out," I answered "follow me,"

Len stood, clearly confused with the lack of detail, and followed me outside to the advisor.

"this is him," I said.

The advisor looked to Len for a moment, and muttered a quick 'follow' before walking us back into the tent I was in before.

"this is the boy she was speaking of," the advisor said before walking outside again.

"name?" the man looked up from his map, and asked.

"Len Kagamine," Len answered.

"I see…" he said, briefly checking a clipboard "well, this young lady here. She claims she was under your car at the concentration camp?"

"yes sir," Len answered.

"along with a…lady, I believe, named SeeU?" he asked, quickly muttering "strange name for either gender,"

"yes sir," Len answered.

"I see. Stay in this tent until this young lady comes back with 'SeeU'," The man said "you may be some help to me while we're here. Do you know of any areas with large amounts of Nazi?"

I went out of the tent. I started running toward SeeU's house, avoiding all the people who were trying to be rude, and trip me. When I reached the front door, I knocked so loud they must have heard. After a few minutes, Mayu answered the door.

"oh, it's you. What do you want?" Mayu asked in an annoyed tone.

"I need SeeU!" I explained quickly.

"why?" she asked, crossing her arms, and leaning against the door frame.

"I need her to keep Len from being hanged!"

She thought for a moment, "hmm… sure… let me get he- SEEU! GET DOWN HERE!" she shouted up the stairs.

SeeU came running down stairs "what is it?" she asked as she reached the bottom.

"We help Len, and prove he doesn't deserve to be hanged," I explained.

"What? Is that what all that shouting in the town was about?" She asked.

I nodded "but we should hurry," quickly adding "they may grow impatient,"

"Ok," she said, hurrying out the door. She didn't look worried at all.

We started running to the tent, not that it's very needed. I mean, it be nice to get it over, and done with, but we didn't need to run.

We approached the tent, and walked inside. Len looked up a bit. He seemed to be helping the man with the map. The advisor, who noticed we were there after a bit, walked back outside.

"so this is SeeU?" the man asked.

"yes," I answered.

"Well then, SeeU, care to explain to me why Len shouldn't be arrested?" The man requested.

"Well," SeeU started "Len has been very kind to us, had us stay inside if something bad may happen, there were a few casualties, but they couldn't actually be helped. Um, Len told us what was dangerous, and really tried his best to keep us out of danger,"

"I see," he said "and what exactly were these casualties?"

"well, Lenka died during the jobs we were forced to do, and I believe Lily took a 'shower' which I think was actually a gas chamber," SeeU explained.

"Ah I see…" the man said "then, he shall not die,"

"Yes!" I shouted in celebration.

"But," the man continued.

"But…?" SeeU asked.

"I wish for him to travel with me. He knows the areas of concentration camps, and areas with large groups of Nazi. I'm sorry girls, but it'll help win the war," the man apologized.

Len, was going to be gone. A long, long time.

…

This took so long. FCAT (that thing I mentioned at the top) just ended yesterday. So yeah…


	20. Chapter 20

Kagami: I've been gone a really long time due to writers block. I have tried updating some stories, but the updates were not my best work, and as hard as I tried I could only get…about… one paragraph at most into my chapters a day. I am back though, with a bit of inspiration back so I can write some more. I'm very sorry to keep you all waiting, I know that as one of my much more popular stories I should have tried a bit more to get a chapter written for this story, but I will try to update more often now that it's summer.

I don't own vocaloid.

…

Rin couldn't really comprehend what was happening as she walked home, and away from Len. She just… she finally admits that she loves him, and then they just take Len away! She was upset, and frustrated. She wouldn't see Len for a long time in this position!

It's not like a fairy tale. Maybe she wasn't going to get a happy ending. Certainly not just sitting around like this, and being sad for her. She had to do something.

What could she do? There's nothing she could think of! Nothing.

Suddenly, she remembered an article Len's mother pointed out earlier. Women in America…or some other country…well, wherever it was, women were dressing as men to fight in the war. Could she do that?

Rin snuck into the bathroom and locked the door. She opened the medicine cabinet, and pulled out the shiny pair of scissors. Len had used these to cut her hair when she was out of the concentration camp. It grew so long there it was down to her back. Now that it was at her preferred length, she was reluctant to cut it. Still, she held her hair in her hands as if she would have put it in a ponytail, brought the scissors up, and cut it. She watched as the blonde hair fell the floor, while the rest that was on her head bounced into place.

Afterwards, she snuck into Len's room, and pulled clothes from his dresser. She slipped on an outfit. It kept her curves hidden. She then looked into a mirror. Heck, she barely realized it was her. He plan just might work. She looked just like a boy. Running out of the house, and back to where the hanging was, she was surprised to see they had already hanged the rest of the Nazi.

Looking around at the people packing up the tents, she saw the man who told her they would be taking Len away. She walked over to him, and tried looking manly as possible.

"I would like to join your forces! I believe what my people are doing is horribly wrong!" she announced.

The man looked down at Rin, obviously confused "excuse me?"

"I want to help you gather the Nazi!" she announced one more.

"well… go for it kid. I don't care," the man sighed, walking away, and heading into a truck.

Rin relaxed, happy with her achievement.

Len ran out from behind a truck to her. He had noticed her the moment she stepped foot towards the man who was going to use him to their advantage.

"what are you doing here!?" He said, trying to keep his voice low so no one would hear "and what did you do?! What are you trying to do!?"

"Relax, Len! I'm going to go with you!" Rin smiled.

"Are you crazy!? What if they find out? We don't know what these people are willing to do! What if they think you're a spy?" Len asked.

"Len, they won't find out if I don't do anything stupid!"

Len held his head; he didn't have much confidence in her plan. He wanted her to go home where it was safe. Well, partially safe anyway. Not with that Gumo guy around. He really pissed Len off.

"ALRIGHT! WE'RE MOVING!" someone shouted as the train of cars started down the streets.

Len gave in "you follow, and stay by me at all costs. Got it?" Len ran over to one of the moving trucks, and jumped into the back. Rin followed, and jumped in too.

Len glanced at Rin "you took my clothes?" he asked.

"what? Is there a problem with that?" Rin asked.

"no, no… I was just curious," Len crossed his arms.

Not every day you see your girlfriend look like a guy, and Len certainly was not enjoying it. It upset him that she cut her hair so short, too. It would take a while for it to grow back.

Rin looked way to happy. She was drawing attention, too. For someone pretending to be a boy, Rin was terrible at it. She was lady-like, and sat with her legs together as if she was wearing a skirt. She hadn't been here for more than ten minutes, and she was already under suspicion.

Len had to remind her every now, and then not to do anything stupid, but he just got the same answer each time.

"stop worrying!" she would smiled.

Stop worrying? Len out of all people had the right to worry! She should worry too! Len jerked forward as the truck halted to a stop. They were at their next destination.

Rin, and Len hopped out of the truck, and helped set up the tents. Len then joined the man in the tent. Rin looked around confused. Did anyone care if she worked, or not? What was she supposed to do?

"Hey if you're just going to stand around, clean the trucks," Someone shoved a bucket of soapy water with a rag in it.

Rin sighed, and carried the bucket over to a truck. She set the bucket on the ground, and used the rag to start scrubbing the muddy truck.

Was she really going to do this boring work the entire time?

…

Kagami: I'd like to make this chapter longer, but I really just want to get an update in for this. The next chapter will be much longer, but at the moment I really don't know what to do. Maybe it would be easier to write this story if I studied world war two? Being I know absolutely… nothing besides what I read in a book in fourth grade…

Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this EXTREMELY short chapter that I did in a rush while I stayed home sick.


End file.
